Mike's had it
by FumeKnight
Summary: Props for Rebornica (I think that's what their called) for the Image. Mike was going to die to the gang that hunted him down for 4 weeks in a row, he had low power and Mike just had it. What will happen next? Will Mike die or will he quit the job?
1. Chapter 1

**Five night's at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. Well then let me tell you how i got the ****inspiration of this story! From music and reading a ton of fanfictions on FNAF, sometimes my mind is completely on and the idea will not leave until i write it for future posts.**

* * *

"Ten more minutes and only 12% left, both doors are occupied by them and Foxy is peeking out of the curtains... *Sigh*" That must of been the tenth time he sighed that night. It was the fourth night of the fourth week that Mike came back to work for the money that he needed. Being able to survive a week astonished his boss, he really thought that he would die but after the next weeks of surviving he was the very least impressed with him.

"H-he-hey there! M-m-my name is-s-s-s B-b-bonnie th-th-the bunny!" Said the rabbit on the left door that was shut through the window. She was looking at the night guard that survived their game all this time, but tonight they caught him good and they know it would be only a couple of minutes before they would come in and take him to the parts room to stuff him.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie... My name is Mike the night guard..." He responded not really caring if she would answer or not he was already dead if he even tried to open the door for a split second. He glanced at the power and it showed 9% of power remaining.

Bonnie squirming a bit on the window to get a better look at Mike to see his features and his clothing. Mike seemed like he saw his fair bit on the outside world having a bandage around his right hand and a small scar under his right eye going down, he was wearing his night guard clothes provided by the company only that it was the shirt and the night guard hat, his pants were a pair of dark jeans that he likes to use around. On top of the desk they could see a red sweatshirt with a hood with the number 20 on the chest, an MP3 with huge headphones attached to it.

"7%... Fuck it!" He shouted on the air putting on his red sweatshirt on and putting his huge headphones around his neck while putting the MP3 on his jeans through the red sweatshirt. With a small motion he turned the devise and a music came from it, with Bonnie's robotic eyes she saw the title of the song from the MP3 being - Michael Bublé - Home -. He then slammed both his hands on the table after gently putting the tablet down in the middle of the table beside the fan. He then pushed both door locks revealing the three of the four animatronics from their side.

"*Moan*" Moaned the chicken figure that was named Chica, to her right was the head mascot of the restaurant Freddy Fazbear himself. She was slowly extending her arms to grab Mike only he slapped them making her recoil backwards.

"Keep your arms... err... Wings away from me you dumb chicken." He growled to her, she was surprised as he came by his own will outside his office towards her, he then turned his head to his right seeing Freddy with his black eyes staring at him with his mouth slightly open. "You." He said to the bear.

Freddy looked to the sides and pointed a finger towards himself, Mike nodded and took out his keys and motioned him to extend his paw towards him, Mike then gently dropped the keys to his paw.

"There now your the night guard, the goddamn restaurant is now officially yours! Now fucking leave me alone." He said the last part coldly towards the bear that had a confused look on his face, Chica didn't dare to move an inch as Mike went towards the hallway on the party room. Bonnie went through Mike's office and peeked through the right door seeing him putting his hood on as the music started to do a solo. When Mike passed through the way Foxy was still peeking through the curtains and once he saw Mike he started running towards him.

"*Screech*" Foxy screeched as he was now a couple of feet running at full speed to Mike, he in turn turned around to see Foxy before punching him straight in his metallic face with his bandaged hand, with the lessons Mike learned through boxing a couple of years ago he knew how to time a perfect counter to make someone stumble backwards. Foxy then fell on his behind and looked at Mike with a surprised look on his face with his eyepatch open.

"Shut up you dumb fuck fox." He barked back and continue his little walk towards the front doors, he forgot that he closed them so now he had to wait until the morning crew came to open the doors, as long as the animatronics kept their distance on him and his music then everything was fine, he then sat down on the waiting bench they putted for the kids and their parents to wait until it was their turn to get to a table.

* * *

_#Servos discussions#_

_Freddy: What... just happen?"_

_Bonnie: Don't ask me, it looked like he just had it with us._

_Chica: Did you see how threatening his eyes were? I thought he would do to me what he did to Foxy!_

_Foxy: That landlubber can give a punch, me face still hurtin' from that punch._

_Freddy: Where is he even?_

_Foxy: He be at the entrance captain._

_Bonnie: What did he give you Freddy?_

_Freddy: The keys of the restaurant, I bet he forgot that he locked the front doors._

_Chica: Why would he even give you the keys even? He said that you are the official night guard now._

Where Mike was music could be heard as the headphones were cracked up to their maximum output. The song repeated itself two times before a new melody started.

_Bonnie: Wonder what song is he hearing. It's kinda sad don't you guys agree?_

_Chica: It kinda is... Wonder why he's listening to it._

_Freddy: I think he is either depressed or simply wants to hear the song._

_Foxy: He be on stormy waters._

* * *

Mike continued to listen to his music looking at the ceiling, it was more interesting than the shadows in front of him and it helped him think of things. The first time where he was truly sane and alone with his thoughts since he started to work here, although the little time he had to think for himself was short lived as Freddy threw the keys he gave him to the floor next to the counter.

"C-c-come b-b-back t-tomorrow." He said with his voicebox slightly glitching a bit from the foreign words of his hard drive by the stage.

"What makes you think i would come here again?" He asked to the brow bear, he was sure going crazy to even think of talking with a stupid robot that wants to kill him and stuff his body in one of those suits. "If you didn't get the memo yet I'm not coming back, life in the streets is better lived than here." Freddy then processed the information and came with the answer to the guard.

"T-t-to-tomorrow we w-w-won't p-play." He announced to him, this made Mike raise an eyebrow to the bear as he walked to the stage. He then proceeded to grab the keys and looking back to where he sat to see the golden version on Freddy.

"You again." He said in a cold manner as the hallucinations clouded his vision with 'its me' and images of various animatronics. "You know I've had it with you, if its you its you just don't blind me with this bullshit." He growled to the animatronic, the hallucinations stopped after his small outburst making the limp suits eyes simply looking at him. He unlocked the door and was ready to leave until he heard the alarm going off signalling that 6 AM arrived now and the lights received their power.

Mike then left the place not forgetting to lock the door when leaving since the morning crew would arrive in 10 minutes flat to get everything ready, he began walking towards his apartment that he rented thanks to the money he was making at the restaurant. It wasn't the comfiest or the most exquisite, but he didn't cared he had to pay at least 55 bucks every month to stay so he had enough to buy food for a few days in advance.

Once Mike arrived at the building that took around 20 minutes of walking from work to here he casually walked upstairs made a turn to the right and saw the door that he resided. It was the door that was three doors from the stairway so he couldn't miss it, slowly he grabbed his key and unlocked it. Upon entering the door it showed a somewhat clean apartment with some dust around the place, he didn't bothered cleaning now as sleep was quickly catching him.

He staggered to his bedroom and took off his sweatshirt and security guard shirt given from the establishment and slowly covered under the sheets, he putted his headphones and MP3 on the nightstand and let the music continue but lowering the volume as to not bother his neighbors. Different musics passed as his eyes grew heavier and heavier and then the same song came in place again, the song he shared with, the song that played on...

"I hope your doing okay..." His finally words as a tear escaped from his left eye, he fell asleep afterwards listening to the blasted song that played on a heartbreaking moment on his life. On his night stand the MP3 had a title on which spelled 'Lost'.

* * *

**This isn't to be an on-going story. I plan to stop it on the 6th night, but if i get some good feedback from the story then I guess I can extend it a little bit before closing it as it was just at the spur of the moment.**

**Also no chapters will be released after this one as I'm still on my break. (It will end once Tuesday comes on my timezone.) And I won't update this story that quickly, only around once every week or when i get inspired again to continue the story.**

**Almost forgot, I know that Bonnie is a guy but in this fanfiction I've dubbed him into a girl because of the messages from the phone guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The rush of inspiration is real, now i know i said that i would only put on chapter per week but this chapter simply came to my mind. The songs and the game of the story belong to their specific owners i don't own anything of them.**

* * *

Mike was sleeping soundly before his clock wouldn't stop buzzing loudly from his night stand. With a swift yet sluggish motion from his arm he slammed the clock stopping the ungodly buzzing, he then proceeded to look at the time the blasted thing was set. It was 12 PM sharp.

"Grr... Guess its time for the morning routine... Or is it afternoon? Whatever." He said as he got up from his bed and looked at the pillow that he rested on his scarred head, it seems he cried without realizing during the night again. "That's the eight time..." He said to himself as he flipped the pillow around to not see the wet spots.

He then looked at his MP3 and saw that its battery was depleted from being on all night, he took hold of a charger and plugged it while pumping the volume to a level where he could hear it throughout the apartment, after a few seconds the music was well listened and his routine has begun. The title of the song that the MP3 had was Feeling Good from the same artist.

Mike went to his kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal while looking at the TV, it was talking about a murderer that was going to have the death penalty for killing children from that blasted year that gave him his scar. The trial ended and the culprits face kept that same demented grin the whole trial as he turned off the TV to finish his breakfast.

He then went back to his bedroom and got out some clothes that consisted of a sleeveless shirt with a blue navy hooded sweatshirt and training pants with the same color to match it and a grey beanie. He grabbed his headphones and MP3 that had about half the battery full which would go for around an hour or two, enough time for his training boxing regimen that he was used to.

Mike kept the regimen even after he was kicked out of the sport to stay in shape, in case someone tries to mug him or to threaten his life. He admitted that he was pretty aggressive during his stay there, but what better way could he express his pent up anger of those days?

He left his door and locked the door, on his way out he met his co-worker that lived next door going her way to the afternoon swift she was detached too.

"Hey Mike! Going for your routine again?" She asked this question every single time he went to train, it was annoying at first to Mike and it still is, but he got used to it.

"Yes Sophie. You asked this every time and the answer is the same as last time." He retorted back looking to the side giving her his cold side, she looked annoyed with his attitude towards her. Can't expect a guy that had a rough time to warm up after she joined around three weeks ago.

"You know, you could have more friends if you were nicer." She pointed out to him, he glared at her for a moment before started to walking away from her.

"To be back stabbed again?" He said in the coldest way possible to her with some venom behind his words, she shivered a bit from the even colder attitude towards her, no one knew how rough his past was and if they knew it would surprise a person.

After Mike reached the ground floor and made sure his sneakers where tied up tightly he began doing his regimen that consisted of him jogging for around 45 minutes, the music repeated itself during the process to give him a sense of peace with his thoughts as he jogged. People that passed through his route called him by the nickname the streets gave him 'Fearless Mike', they called him that because when he was still in the boxing club he spared with the lightweight champion without showing so much as a strand of fear while the others shaken from the strength he showed in the matches.

Mike never went professional because he only used the sport to clear his frustrations from his daily life, and sparring with the champion was just like anyone else only tougher, quicker and stronger than the ordinary boxer. Every now and then he would stop and just shadowboxed for a few minutes remembering against the guy that stood neck to neck against him then resumed his jogging.

Looking to his left when shadowboxing he noticed a small gang of three guys circling a girl around her eighteens. (Mike was 23). He thought it wasn't his problem, but after he took a step a voice seemed to tell him to help her. This voice was familiar to Mike as it only appeared when situations to him were foreign. He then started to walk to the gang heeding the voice that told him.

The girl seemed somewhat scared as the guys had a creepy grin plastered on their faces. "Hey." Said Mike to the girl, the gang never saw him before so they gave him a threatening look to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Said one of the guys that had a spiky jacket and what looked like a chain around his arm, probably a weapon to attack any who defy him.

"I wasn't talking to you, you shit face." Mike replied coldly to the guy with a glare that could make a snake think twice before biting someone. "Judy what are you doing here? Lara is waiting for you." He lied and hoped that she would play along to avoid... unnecessary bloodshed.

"O-oh she was? I'll be going then." She said in a nervous tone to play along the little play, but the guys saw right through it,

"Yeah right, your name isn't Judy its Tess. You thought we didn't ask your friend back at the cafe?" One of the guys said to her before looking at Mike. "Get out of here before you regret it." He said again with the same threatening voice as his 'boss'.

"*Crackle* Stand aside girl." He said to her as he crackled his fists, the guys took out their weapons. The guy with the spiky jacket took out his chains as expected, the guy that threatened Mike took out a baton not used by the police but it looked like they could use and finally the last guy just used his fists. The girl took a few steps back before a man stood behind her and told her to watch safely as he already knew Mike.

The guy with the spiky jacket swept his chains to Mike's face only for him to grab them and pulling the guy close for a punch straight to the stomach and to receive a straight punch making his nose bleed before falling down unconscious.

The two others rushed at him only for him to dodge swiftly towards the middle of their motion making them confused on how he was behind them so quickly. They lunged at his again but the guy with the baton received an uppercut at the right time for the counter making him unconscious.

The other guy was now afraid of Mike and tried to run away only to get caught by the collar by him, with fear to receive punishment he started to plead for mercy.

"P-please! We won't do it again! We swear!" He promised to him, Mike just didn't cared if he was telling the truth or not.

"I know you will, that's why the next time you see me... Feel this pain!" He shouted as he continually punched the guys face, only after he saw that blood was running down from the guys nose he let him go making him falling to the ground with a small *thud*sound.

Mike then turned to his right to see the ring of people around him, all too familiar with this he decided to leave the place only to be stopped by the girl.

"Umm... Thank you." She said with a mix of fear and awe to Mike, he didn't answered and left the place to continue his training regimen.

It was around half an hour during his training that he stopped near a park to catch his breath, he kept jogging non stop as he was instructed from back then. He then putted his headphones on his ears, they were always playing a music during the exercise and the fighting, and relaxed as he kept listening not paying attention to the looks he was receiving from the people around him.

He took out his MP3 and putted a rap song he listened from back then, the screen showed the title of Fighter from the artist MandoPony. He had to admit it, it gave him the psych he needed to keep going. Even if everything went to shit, his music kept him going and this song meant a lot for him. Not noticing that he was sometimes singing quietly the song just barely audible to the people that are close to him.

He rested there for around five minutes before entering the park's exercise area to do his usual exercise. His hundred push ups, 120 sit ups and finally the sandbag. His favorite part to release stress and anger, he put the bandages on his hands and a pair of boxing gloves that the club gave him as a gift. The next song showed up, the song that reflected every time he was on the ring, Eminem: Lose Yourself.

Some people actually got pumped up seeing Mike's training regimen everyday and trained too, but not as hard as he does. Maybe it was because of the music that drove Mike to go a little bit farther than everyone else, for him it was just to punch your opponent until he can't take it anymore or for when he was too exhausted. Some commotion was starting as some voices behind him were saying like, don't go near him when he's training or watch out or your head will roll.

Mike finally sensed a presence behind him and since he was in his zone he did a 180º around and nearly straight punched the girl that he saved a couple minutes ago. He reeled his punch back and saw the feared look on her face, anyone would look like that, well anyone except Mike.

"You should listen to them when it comes to me." He said coldly as he putted his headphones down to his neck, she was still startled by the punch. He walked pass her to her side and went to a locker that he kept his gloves there, there where at least five lockers that were locked by a steel frame around it and it would only be open during the day thanks to parks owner that knew Mike. He looked at the time on his watch and saw it was almost 3 o'clock he was surprised his battery didn't run dry yet, he then closed the locker and putted his key on his pocket.

The girl then snapped back to reality after that scare she received and went to Mike much to his dislike and surprise. "Your 'fearless Mike' right? I can't believe I'm meeting the fighter that sparred with the champion toe to toe!" She said with excitement on her words. Those sparring where three years ago, Mike sparred with the champion a couple of times only because the champion liked Mike's lack of fear.

"That's in the past, that's just a nickname everyone knows me around. Now go away, messing with me is the worst thing you should do." He warned her, she on her eyes though saw something more than the cold he was showing her as he kept walking back before going back to his jogging back to his apartment.

Once he arrived he putted his headphones down while recharging the battery, he put the music again loud enough for him to hear it and put the music -Like Toy Soldiers- by the same artist. He went inside the bathroom and took the much needed shower, it was relaxing to feel his muscles simply relax as the warm water splashed around his body. Once he finished his shower he put his training clothes on the washing machine to use tomorrow.

He grabbed a pair of blue jeans, around the knee to his upper leg the color was lighter, they appeared to be used a lot of times as a hole was see on his right knee. He put his night guard shirt on and grabbed a hooded black sweatshirt with a mark on his left arm (like Kratos red tattoo from God of War) to his hood, he putted it on and grabbed his work hat too. He still had a lot of time before going to work, but staying here is more boring than to watch TV so he decided to go there.

Once again he left his door and closed it with his keys, not forgetting his work keys or his headphones and MP3 full of battery, and left the building making his twenty minute walk to his work place. He remembered what Freddy told him about not playing tonight, if he's telling the truth then tonight he has his thoughts for himself.

* * *

**If i get another rush of inspiration I'll post another chapter, but the chances of that happening are now low. This chapter was just to know how Mike's daily life goes, how he interacts with people and I did hinted something about the accident of 87'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's this weeks chapter, enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Mike reached the restaurant and saw a few kids and their parents inside, it was far from crowded but it had a decent amount of people around the restaurant. He went ahead and walked ahead shutting his music down for the kids not to learn any unnecessary words, he was going towards his office when the owner of the establishment Scott called him.

"Mike Schmit! Good to see you here, but it isn't your shift yet so what are you here for?" He asked curiously to him, Scott doesn't know much about Mike. The only thing he knows about him is that he's a survivor against those killing machine.

"I came to lend a hand, didn't had nothing to do back home so I came here." He answered to his boss with a hint of boredom on his words, Scott's face was brightened for the thought having someone help without taking money from his pocket. The restaurant didn't had much income for a few months and such he had to pay Mike's job below minimal wage, didn't seem to mind Mike the least.

"That's great to hear! You know I can't give you overtime money for your help, your the night guard! You don't mind that do you?" He asked expecting a denial from him, Mike shrugged indifferently, he only wanted to stop his boredom even if it meant no reward afterwards. "Excellent! Can you go behind stage and orderly put the heavy stuff on an easily accessible way?" He asked and Mike didn't respond and made his way there, Scott was a bit annoyed by Mike's lack of words but didn't complained.

Mike made his way backstage and started to put the heavy lifting on work, it wasn't really heavy lifting as he was only have trouble with stuff that was a little heavier than others. He orderly putted the extra tables on the far left side of the backstage and then putted some mechanical equipment in its respectable place, inside the box labeled mechanical equipment. There was still some stuff to put on their respectable place when the song the animatronics stopped playing, he turned around and saw Bonnie staring at him.

"Go back to the stage, I'm working here." He said to the rabbit as he continued to lift more equipment and putting on their designated places, she didn't left and kept staring at him. Staring was something that Mike was used to, on the humans department, on the animatronics part... It was very annoying. He lighted his MP3 back to life and putted the song he was hearing when he was on the shower and kept working even if the animatronic didn't left.

"What are you doing Mike?" She spoke without any glitch this time, looks like they fixed their voicebox. Mike tried to ignore her and continued to work, she kept quiet await for his answer. Mike gave her the benefit of just one word, seeing as he hated the blasted robots.

"Helping." He answered after a good two minutes of continuing to work, for a moment he thought to himself that she asked him a question that she wouldn't ask. He kept it for himself as he didn't want to do nothing with the bunny, he heard footsteps from behind, instead of being louder and closer it was the opposite. Once Mike turned around he saw that she went away, he had very left to do and quickly finished the job he was asked.

Mike left the backstage and saw that the fox was peeking through his curtains looking at the children and adults, Mike leaned his back near him. The fox didn't noticed him leaning back on the wall and kept staring at the kids.

"If you don't want to receive another punch to the face, then get back inside." He coldly said while shutting his music, the foxes eye looked at his left and saw Mike with his fist ready. The fox not wanting to receive another one retracted back and went to power save mode. Mike then left and went towards Scott and signaled him that he was done.

"Oh thank you Mike! You even finished faster than the three man crew i usually send there, I should really hire you for a full job here, but you only applied for the night guard job so no going back." He said in joking manner, Mike didn't know if that was a bad thing or not, he shrugged it to the side even though he had an annoyed expression.

"Is there anything else you need help with? I still have three hours before my shift starts." He asked his boss, but to his bad luck he didn't had anything else for him.

"Why don't you just go to your office? I'll send someone to tell you when that we are leaving." Scott said to him, he didn't complain to that if it meant he could listen to his music in peace without the brats listening to his songs. While walking the east hallway he had the feeling that the animatronics were staring at him while they were performing, he didn't cared as he went inside.

* * *

_#Servos discussions#_

_Freddy: So what was he doing Bonnie?_

_Bonnie: He said he was 'helping'._

_Chica: Helping? Helping on what?_

_Bonnie: He was just putting stuff in the right place._

_Freddy: That's all? I was certain he was doing something in there to a child._

_Chica: Did he said anything else or did he only said that?_

_Bonnie: He only said that. He hates us because we kept 'playing' that game._

_Freddy: I told him that today we wouldn't 'play' so don't bother him._

_Chica: I wanted to 'play' tonight!_

_Freddy: Chica... Are you going against my will?_

_Chica: No..._

_Freddy: Good. The same goes for the rest of you, don't bother him tonight._

_Foxy: Ay' cap'n._

_Bonnie: Is it okay if i just went to ask him a question or two to him?_

_Freddy: As long as you don't 'play' the game, its fine._

_?: I WiLl ViSi... Im..._

_Chica: Was that...?_

_Freddy: If he punches you don't expect us to help you._

A couple of moments later the encounter with Mike and Foxy happened and Foxy began to talk to them.

_Foxy: That landlubber ain't that blind mateys. He saw me peeking at the scoundrels._

_Bonnie: What did he do Foxy?_

_Foxy: He be threatenin' me to go back or his fist would touch me again._

_Chica: Looks like he hates you the most of us._

_Bonnie: He didn't say anything harmful to me when i visited him, but i couldn't see his face so he might of been annoyed._

_Freddy: Why would a human work here if he hates us? It just doesn't make sense. I saw how much he is payed and its the lowest of the other humans._

_Chica: Is it a personal thing then?_

_Freddy: Whatever the reason we need to go back to work, well talk again tonight._

* * *

Mike simply sat on his chair while pumping the music slightly up, high enough for only he could listen to. Songs and solos passed, some sad, some motivation and some just the ones he liked. He could sometimes hear the voice saying it would be okay, as if his life could be even lower than he thought.

_"Your not alone Mikey... I'll always be with you."_ Said the voice almost as a whisper to him, it sounded like a small girl told him that. That voice helped him as long as that day he got his scar on his head, that dreadful day that robbed him of his innocence of his childhood. He smiled when the voice said that, on the window to his left a shadow figure was hugging him from his stomach to his neck.

"Thanks." He said to the air, the shadowy figure just gave a slight giggle to the smile he produced not that well audible to Mike. As the hours passed Sophie appeared on the east door with the employs attire on, she knocked at the door frame grabbing his attention.

"Hey Mike just came to tell you I'm leaving now, boss told me to warn you." She said to him, he raised his hand giving a thumbs up to confirm to her he listened. "Hey on the weekend are you free?" She asked him making him stop his music to hear.

"Yeah, I'm free. Do you need help with something?" He asked with a bored look to his face, she was used to see that expression.

"I thought that maybe we could ha-"

"Not interested." He didn't let her finish her sentence. If there was something Mike didn't want again was friends, he was fine with only know a persons name but anything beyond that is a stop there. She sighed, that was the second time he refused her on the offer.

"Fine Mike... But I'm not going to give up. I still want to know you better." She said that before leaving his office, once she left there was around twenty minutes before his shift started. He decided to go give the animatronics a warning before it started.

Once he arrived he could see that they were staring at him, the curtains at pirates cove were slightly open to see the golden eye of foxy, Mike then stopped at the end of the hallway and turned his head to the stage.

"I'll take your word on what you said this morning Freddy, but if i see any of you on my office... *Crackle* I won't care if I get fired for damaging the robots." He threatened the robots that hunted him down while cracking his hands intimidatingly to them, before he left he looked at Freddy. "If that golden suit appears then he'll be trashed, keep that in mind." With that he left to his office.

* * *

_#Servos discussions#_

_Chica: He's serious on what he said! He doesn't care if he gets fired!_

_Foxy: I ain' steppin' out of my place!_

_Freddy: Gold! Don't visit him! Whatever you do!_

_?: I...Ear...M._

_Bonnie: I'll still visit him, only he won't see me._

_Chica: What!? Bonnie don't do it! He's not worth it!_

_Freddy: For once I agree with Chica, don't do it because of your curiosity._

_Foxy: The lad ain' worth a golden coin!_

_Bonnie: He said if he saw us he would damage us, I just need to be out of his sight that's all._

* * *

Mike's shift started ten minutes ago and all animatronics where still in place, Mike thought that what Freddy said was true that tonight they wouldn't 'hunt' him down. He kept looking through the cameras for around thirty minutes, noticing that they don't plan to move he pumped his music and selected the music Foo Fighters - Best Of You- to hear.

The song actually reminded him of the times he felt that pain from the past, out of habit he putted his chair at the farthest corner on the east hall and began shadow boxing. As the song went on he turned against the wall behind him and started to do quick jabs until they evolved to straight punches.

Bonnie could hear a *Sh!* sound coming from the office as also a song, she peeked through the west hall to see Mike punching the wall behind him. She couldn't see his expression, but the amount of force he was punishing the wall could be seen as it trembled a bit on his desk. Speaking of his desk golden Freddy was there watching him with his empty eyes, a shadowy figure could be seen looking at him and attempting to get Mike's attention.

When the song finished Mike felt something watching him, when he turned to his desk hallucinations clouded his vision for a split second before he brushed them away and saw the golden bear watching him with his mouth slightly open, his eyes were full of rage as he clenched his fists.

"I fucking warned you!" He said as he punched the golden suit to the face before throwing it to the east hall where his chair was, the bear could only keep watching him as Mike jumped on top of him and continually punch him with his bandaged hand. After three minutes Mike's hand was red from the punches and retracted from the bear slightly damaged, he proceeded grabbing the bears head and throwing his limpness body to the entrance of the dining area.

The rest of the gang except of Bonnie saw as the golden bears head was visible seeing some dents here and there on the facial area. Chica was the first to get move and went to the suit, she then looked at Mike and saw the same cold and rage induced eyes that tingle a bit of a strange emotion she never felt. This emotion was frightful to her as her body was trembling a bit at the sight of the guard, once he returned to his office the strange emotion left as it arrived.

"Fucking bear... I warned him and that's what he gets in return, fucking bastard." Said Mike as he grabbed his chair and sat down covering his eyes with the hat, he put on his hood just in case someone or something would see the scar on his head. He put a new song to at the very least 'try' to calm down, it was named 1400 miles by a guy named Hewbz from his album Paper Bird, the sound of the guitar soothed his anger a bit.

He then heard a knocking sound on the west side on the window, no one else was in the building so he assumed it was one of those killer robots, which one he didn't know.

"I warned all of you, if you don't want to end up like that fucking bastard then turn back." He growled to the animatronic on the side of the window, he still didn't know who was it but if it didn't get the memo yet it will soon after he was done.

"You said if you saw us you would hurt us, so I'm going to stay out of the way to ask you something." A female voice said those words, Mike already knew every voice of the animatronic and determined that it was Bonnie's voice.

"What makes you think i would answer them, even more to killer robots that want to stuff my body on a suit." He barked back to the hidden purple bunny sitting on the very edge of the farthest corner of the window.

"Why do you hate us?" She asked him despite he saying he wouldn't, there were tons of reasons why he did but the one reason why the hate was visible was the following words to her full of venom.

"1987. The bite."

* * *

**Thats it for this weeks chapter, tune in next week for another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, I have to say the feedback is actually a bit better than another story of mine. Anyways here you go.**

* * *

Bonnie didn't know why Mike said that date, actually she didn't want to know but luck was against her. The data of her old counterpart from that year was transferred to her as to her friends, the last information was of the accident of a certain animatronic that bit a kid that was ten years old, the animatronic was Toy Foxy or as the staff would call her 'Mangle'.

She was different from the others since the kids would always dismantle her, the mechanics gave up on rebuilding her body so they modified her to be an easy take apart animatronic. Their old friends would sometimes feel pity for their old friend, but that didn't stop them from performing their duties, to entertain the children... Even if that incident happened.

"You bastards don't know how that day scarred me, the kind of pain I felt, how EVERYONE saw me!" Mike's rage was coming back to him, he cursed himself for not taking his medications. Well it wasn't medication for any kind of pain, but to easy his anger issues. See that day caused so much change on Mike behavior that doctors told him to take the medication to easy his anger, even if only did a slight difference.

"Mikey..." Said Bonnie in a mix of sad and shock, she fucked up after she said his old nickname.

"YOU HAVE NO **RIGHT TO CALL ME(HIM) THAT!**" Midway Mike's voice sounded like another person shouted with him, it frightened the bunny to a great deal, she actually thought that Mike was coming out of his office to give her a beating. Not wanting him to give her any damage she ran, she could hear him yelling to get back, she didn't dared to turn around and see the fury in his eyes.

"Fucking rabbit... Dammit now my head is hurting..." He said as he rubbed his temples, too much anger and it would give him a headache for a few minutes before returning to normal. He made his hand to his head and he felt his scar... The scar that changed his life, he didn't know if it was for better or worse but he did change.

"In a way they made me look things very differently, how the real world acts and how one action could change a life." He said while remembering the day that fox ripped of his frontal lobe, he didn't know how he wasn't dead yet, but he could see down the hallway to the stage the old ones looking at him.

* * *

Flashback 13 years ago Mike's P.O.V

"(Look at them, just watching not even going to help anyone. Why are the people screaming?)" I thought to myself not realizing the pond of my own blood flowing down to the floor from my forcefully bitten head, I should be feeling the pain of it but why can't I? I should stand up but is that the right thing to do... Wait why can't I decide whats right or wrong? What did that thing do to me!?

"Someone call an ambulance quick! That animatronic bit off that kids head off!" Their screaming were not helping and my head was bitten off? But I can still see! Unless... She got a part of my head off...

"Oh my god! Jamie don't look at Mikey!" Yelled my neighbor, looks like I look like I've been through hell and came back with only my shell on. My left eye was still able to move, I looked at Bonnie and the gang they are looking at me and... Is that a grin I'm seeing on Freddy!? Did they set this up!?

You can guess what emotion I was feeling right now... Anger. So much anger that more blood was flowing out of my open wound, I tried to get up but my body wouldn't let me and the security guard was tending my wound.

"Som...I wi...re..ven..ge." With my last breath I blacked out, the guard must of heard me because he was taking care of my wound. I don't know how long I was out or how much changed me when I was out, but one thing stayed the same. My anger... My burning, hellish anger. I could even feel it, for a moment I was a bit afraid of myself but in the end I said fuck it and let my anger consume my being.

I recovered my senses and opened my eyes slowly, I was surrounded in white and I was lying down on a bed, probably on a hospital. Couldn't wait so I moved around only to see that I was strapped down to the bed, why though? My mother woke up and saw me awake, she quickly called the doctor. Just how long was I out? So many questions and no answers. The doctor then entered the room with my mother.

"Hello Mike, don't be afraid with the ropes. Its to not make your head injury open." Why didn't I thought of that before? "Now miss Schmidt Mike needs to stay here until his injury is healed, we'll send the medical bills monthly." He explained to her, we didn't got much money so if they told her before that this month was to pay too I would of punch the guy. Was that the right thing to do?

_"(Yes... It would...)"_ A voice came from somewhere, but no matter I looked around the room I saw nobody. I swear I heard a girl's voice say that to me. The doctor then went to me with a serious look.

"Mike do you have any questions?" You have no idea doc, but I'll leave the girl question out.

"How long was I out?"

"You've been unconscious for six weeks after the surgery that day when you entered the hospital." Six weeks!? But it was only an hour to me!

"W-what did that stupid fox do to me!?" I was now panicking, what did she took from me!?

"That robot took your frontal lobe, its a miracle your alive right now Mike." He told me head on, for a doctor he doesn't know subtly does he?

"M-my frontal lobe?" I asked, I didn't learn that much on school about body parts yet. That or I wasn't paying attention at the time.

"Its basically the part of your brain that can know the difference of right and wrong." That explains why I don't know right or wrong! Oh shit... I don't know whats right or wrong... So if I do something wrong I won't know if it was wrong or not. Why am I cursing? I never cursed before!

"Doc... why the fuck am I feeling so different?" There I go again, cursing. My mom looked embarrassed and angry towards me, guess I got to deal with that later, the doctor though intervened from my almost bursting mother.

"Its okay miss Schmidt, he doesn't know the difference between right or wrong so forgive him." Thank you oh kind angel. "Now why are you feeling different Mike?"

"I feel... So angry and... I don't even know if its true, but changed." I'm honestly freaking out, I don't know if that's good or not!

"Mike whatever changes your experiencing, don't worry. We'll monitor you to see if its good or not." Reassured me the doctor, I honestly am calmer now.

A year or so I was released with those medications to calm my anger, they at least didn't get me that angry so that's good. But the problems then appeared, no one that I knew before I got bit wanted to be my friend again and then came the school days...

On the bus to go to school a group of bullies approached me and let me tell you, tried to make fun of me, didn't work so they started pushing me from now and then. It became routine after a full weak, until they stepped the line. They said that they would bring the fox that bit me and finish the job, who wouldn't do what I did? I sent them to the hospital, I got a big earful from that later on being grounded for almost everything on the house.

In a way I was grateful they touched my anger because now I'm going to use it for my vengeance, roughly two years after I entered the establishment again on the nighttime. How didn't they got sued yet is beyond me, but I came here with my metal pipe to **terminate** them. The voice agreed with my decision, and why wouldn't she agree? I mean I can't see her I can only faintly hear her from now and then, but she knows how I feel since that day.

Once inside I could see they rebuilt her because she was on the stage, once they saw me they approached me without the slightest suspicious on my covered scar that my beanie provided. Once Mangle approached me close enough she spoke.

"What's a fiddle like you doing here dear? Where are your parents?" How I hate you... Hate you, hate you, hate you!

"Home." I answered not reveling my anger to the metal beast.

"Don't worry! Foxy will return you home." She said sweetly towards me, she never was like that.

"No you won't..." I said coldly to her, she looked at me worried because I was shacking. Once she put her hand on my shoulder... I went berserk. I hit her head with my pipe and kept hitting her until she didn't move again, one down three to go...

I took a step forward with oil on my clothes, I was still pretty sure that mangle could still see. Good because I want her to see her world fall apart. Toy Freddy was the first to notice me and had a widened look on his metal face, didn't know that they could do that.

"Y-y-y-your!" He stuttered gravely to me, at that moment I revealed him my scar before putting my beanie back down to cover it. I went berserk again, but this time my anger didn't blind me and I got to see his animatronic face being pulverized to scrap metal. Two down... Two to go. I went to the next one, Bonnie...

"Hey buddy!" He said looking at me, least to say he was shacking after he saw my oily clothes. He recognized me like Freddy there and took a step back, your not running away bastard.

"Punishment... Is fucking granted." I said that with a little grin as I lunged at the rabbit and passed the blunted part of my pipe in his chest making a whole, he tried to move and stop me, but his program told him to let me do what _entertained_ the children. Being a kid has its advantages, especially if its to shut down a robot permanently because my pipe went through the whole and hit his cable to distribute power.

"Three down... One left to go..." Now for the chicken, she didn't do anything so why her too? Simple. She was one of them so lets fucking terminate all of them!

She saw me a couple feet away, she also saw her deactivated pals lying on the floor with oil streaming down the floor and their eye sockets. For her it was like a nightmare out of a movie, and I was their living nightmare. She began to run away to the 'parts and service' room where the old ones were there just watching me, believe me I wanted to destroy them too but my grudge was on the toys.

"Guys please help me! There's a kid out there that wants to deactivate me! He already deactivated the gang!" She frantically begged the old ones for help, and on that moment I appeared with my pipe dragging sounds.

"Your the last one..." I said it menacingly to her, my voice echoed around the pizzeria and I was pretty sure I heard a yelp coming from behind me some ways away. "You toys took away everything from me! My innocence! My friends! And my life!" I shouted for the shacking chicken, she shook so much that her beak fell down. "I'll give you the same fucking treatment as the others... No mercy!"

I lunged at her like toy Bonnie, she already had a hole that was her exposed mouth and I stabbed my pipe there. She tried to fight back despite her program, but she couldn't. Without me realizing the old ones were keeping her down, why you ask? I don't fucking know! I'm not them!

Once I was done, I felt so much better, But the anger was still there! Guess I only calmed it enough for me to see some reason, I looked up from the bloody mess I made and saw the only ones looking at me. If I was going to attack them I would, but they weren't the reason or maybe they were? I don't know anymore...

As I dragged the sorry excuse of my body away I could hear the old ones move a little bit behind me, probably to see me go. I reached the place I took care of those three blasted toys, that was fun... Worst thing I don't feel I did something wrong, maybe I could of done it another way. Who cares about that! They deserved it! Just as I was about to close the gap of the opening doors I saw something on my right.

"Hmm...?" There it was... At least one robot I didn't had anger for. The marionette or what the other like to call Marion, she always gave us presents when her music was on. Wait her music? Its not running? Why? And why is she floating on the air!?

So many questions ran through my mind until she took out a present, I opened to see what was inside and it was... Two rings? This is something that she would give a girl so why me? Whatever I still liked her so I kept one ring for myself, the other? I gave her. I took her hand gently and putted the ring in her ring finger. She seemed confused for my action but nevertheless happy I did so, after that I left the place for good.

A week later the company came to sue us, but my brother covered that up after a good two hour talk. He was always the guy to get things solved, but today he was upset with me.

"This will be the last time I bail you out Mike, next time you'll go to jail." He said threatening to me, brother or not that is a mistake.

"So what if I go to jail huh? You think I wouldn't survive in a place like that?" I said while holding his collar close, he seemed scared of me and by seemed I meant he was and by scared I meant frightened. He never saw the cold bastard in me, nor has he ever payed any attention to the complains on school because of me.

"I-if you went there mom will be sad you know that?" He stuttered with his fear, true mother would be sad if she even cared for me anymore after these years.

"She doesn't care anymore you shut in. Tell her I'm leaving today, I'll live in the streets if I have to." That day no one tried to stop me except that sweet girls voice, and even with her I was dead set of making a living. Even if I have a little dirt on my hands.

* * *

Present time

"Wonder where Marion is... On the paper they said they scraped the toy parts but was Marion a toy too?" I said out loud while checking the cameras, that's weird... What are those two white pinprick eyes doing on the dining room? Pretty sure that the animtronics said that they wouldn't hunt me tonight... Wait all of them are on stage repairing the dents of that golden fucker, so who is this?

* * *

**Tune in next week to see who that is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's another chapter, honestly I think that I could put more on this chapter. But I can't pull out all of my aces, so I'll go slow to extend the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Curiosity was taking over me to inspect those strange eyes gazing into the camera on the dining hall, but it wasn't that important so i flicked around the cameras to see if any other 'disturbances' were in place. Lucky me there wasn't, only those eyes on that camera.

"Hey move out of the way! I can't do my job with you looking at the cameras!" I yelled through the east hall, once I looked at the cameras the eyes were gone from that camera but now it was inside of the closet that Bonnie usually is. "The fuck man..."

I checked the time and it was four o'clock in the morning, great two more hours then I'm gone from this hell whole. With nothing else to do I just did a quick search through the cameras to see if anything changed, the goddamn eyes were still there in the closet and the robots are in stage with that golden fucker... Wait what's that?

I saw something moving on the dining hall, it looked like a human! I quickly flipped to the stage area showing the animatronics looking at the figure, I could actually hear the footsteps of the individual and the loud noises he was making.

"Time to do my actual job, I am the night guard of this place and I do need the money." I said as I went through the west hallway, I stopped at the end of the hallway and saw the trespasser. Looking at me he quickly pulled out a knife towards me.

"Stay back! I'm going to clean this joint and make this place close! Don't think I won't kill you if I have to!" He threatened me with the knife gripping it tightly, what a joke. He's practically pissing his pants! This must be his first time on the crime business.

"Then you better aim well kiddo, or you'll regret it." I threatened back while crackling my fingers, he of course took a step back and took out a gun, a 9mm one, such a classic one and aimed at me.

This wasn't the first time I was face to face against a gun, I'll tell you being shot is painful but there's a little trick if you want to avoid it. I learned the hard way with two shots on my right shoulder, basically stay out of the line of sight of the barrel and you'll have a higher chance to avoid getting shot. Probably if the shooter predicts where your gonna evade.

I quickly went into my stance back when I was a boxer, the standard southpaw stance where I put my right foot and hand a little bit ahead of my left hand and foot. This gave me just an upper chance to when I close the gap I could give him a jab to throw him off balance and then follow up with a hook to put him down.

With my plan already on my head I gave a semi dash in front causing him to shot to my side, grazing my left cheek as I gave a side step to my right. Knowing fully well that my stunt confused him and judging by his reaction time he couldn't make him body move to point and shot his gun I mold him down. He was still conscious mind you, as he struggled to get back up and shoot me.

"I don't think so!" I said as I gave him a knockout punch on the face, as I rose up I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. "Lucky bastard..." He was fast enough to lodge his knife on my left shoulder deeply, I went to my office and got a pair of handcuffs that I carry around. Why I carry this thing? Well a certain policeman from a few years took me in custody for the suspicion that I was with a gang, he set me free after a day confirming that he was wrong. I told him if he gave me the handcuffs he cuffed me there wouldn't be no grudge.

"Serves ye right!" Said Foxy looking at the knife leaking a small amount of blood on my shirt, for some reason Freddy and Bonnie shook their heads to the washed up pirate.

"I can still punch your metallic ass, you old bastard." I threatened with my right hand slightly clenched, he retracted a bit sensing I wasn't bluffing. "Now all of you shut up, I need to call the police and maybe an ambulance to stitch me up."

As I was dialing the number I could hear the burglar growling on the ground, he was probably waking up.

"This is the police department, what is your emergency?" Asked the attendant of the other side of the phone, he sounded tired from his voice.

"This is Mike Schmit, can you send a police car on the establishment Freddy Fazbear on Faith Street? I'm the night guard and I got a burglar cuffed up from breaking in, trying to steal the cash and threatening to kill me."

"We'll send a dispatch right away mister Schmit."

"Can you also send in an ambulance? The bastard lodged a knife deeply in my left shoulder and I'm afraid if I take it out I'll bleed to death."

"It will be there in a few moments, in the mean time try not to take the knife out of your shoulder." He explained to me calmly, either he was used to telling people how to proceed or he was somewhat worried on my well being.

"Thank you." I said as I ended the call. "Hope you enjoy spending someday's in prison kid, because in there there's no mercy." I explained as I once was there briefly like I explained earlier. I then proceeded in sitting on my captives body much to his discomfort, just making sure that he was out I gave him another knockout punch has revenge for the stab. "Sleep dreams fucker."

"You don't need to hurt him anymore." Said Chica behind Freddy frightened of the security guard, he could see her shacking. Good now he administered her the emotion fear.

"Says the robot chicken that hunted me for four fucking weeks, do you know I don't enjoy death?" I asked her, she was still shacking as I made my point, who loves death?

"Mister Schmit do you need anything?" Asked Bonnie not showing too much fear to me, now acting all friendly... Bunch of fuckers.

"What I need is a goddamn ambulance, this hurts like hell." I said even though I was used to having pain, street life will do that to you. "But since you asked some water would be great, been thirsty for awhile." I said while rubbing my neck a little bit with my right hand.

"Water? I'll bring it to you then!" She said as she dashed into the kitchen, strange how she was that willing to help me.

"Say lad what's that on ye neck?" Asked Foxy as he pointed with his hook to my makeshift necklace.

"It's my necklace you bastard, I made it to remember a certain something." I told him with an annoyed mood to the pirate, constant pain will do that to you. The pirate came only a few feet close to see a ring was at the end of the thin rope around the whole, noticing my visible anger he backed away slowly.

"Here's your water!" Said Bonnie as she slowly extended her hands to give me the cup of water, once I got the cup I drank it slowly until nothing was left.

"Thanks... I needed this." Feeling refreshed on my throat I put the cup on top of the table and looked at Freddy that was looking over my head. "What are you looking at?" I asked as I looked up not seeing anything there. "I've really gone crazy... Look at me talking to a bunch of robots that entertain children. Maybe this is an after effect..." I told myself out loud as they looked at me confused at my statement.

"Get off of me!" Yelled the burglar as he kicked my head with his freed legs, hitting me on the head making my beanie fall, motherfucker...

"Looks like someone is full of himself, do you want to feel more pain than those three punches?" I asked him while hearing not so far away the sirens, I put on my beanie thanking the darkness around the pizzeria for not reveling my scar. Even if they saw it I'm pretty sure they would ask me where I got it. "Jail time fucker." I said as I rose him and leaded him to the front doors where a police unit and an ambulance where waiting.

"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against court..." Bla bla bla, heard that before police man.

"Thank you Mr. Schmit! This is the rookie burglar that's been attacking this area for two weeks straight, do you wish to participate this crime?" He asked me seriously, knowing fully well of the situation he would be in jail for at least a year and another 9 years for trying to kill me.

"I would, but I think that guy doesn't deserve that much punishment. (Yes he does, big time.)" That last part was on my head, I seriously don't care what happens to the bastard. Once the police man took the bastard away I went to the ambulance where they took the knife from my shoulder and stitched up the deep wound that was craved.

"That was nice of you Mike." Said Bonnie as I entered and closed the doors behind me, I seriously wanted to flip her but right now I needed to take a look on the cameras to see if anything else was touched. While walking to my office I checked the time on my watch, 5:26 AM great just a few more minutes.

"There it is again! What or maybe who the fuck are you?" The same eyes were inside the closet, but this time I could make out somewhat of a head. At that moment the phone began ringing, curiously I picked it up.

"Hey Mike you won't believe what someone just donated!" The manager? Now I'm curious on what they donated.

"I won't give out the surprise, but they simply gave us them completely repaired for free! Oh I can see the business blooming already! Tomo- today you'll see a great surprise if you come early! See you later then!" And just like that he hang up, wonder who are 'them'.

"*Sigh* My shift is almost done... I need some music." Picking up my headphones I put the music the voice likes to hear called 'Dear My Friend' made by Brent Cash. I admit its not that bad, not complaining. "Wish I could see you, you know?" I said towards the ceiling, damn that sounded depressing.

_"Don't worry one day you will."_ She said with confidence, she always is sure about things. I pick up my things and start going towards the front doors, I couldn't see the golden fucker anymore on the stage, but I saw Bonnie and Freddy coming close to me.

"Are you leaving already? Its not 6 AM yet." Told me Freddy confused of my early get away.

"What does it matter to you?" I barked back passing through them, Bonnie actually stopped me by holding my right shoulder.

"We won't play again tomorrow, so can you still work here?" ...What? What the fuck is she doing? Is she trying to make me stay here to try and kill me? "Please?"

"What's with the sudden attachment? I'm not your toy." I coldly told her, why the fuck was she clingy for? "I still need this job, so of course I'm going to work, even if you bastards try to kill me."

"You could at least try to be a little be nice to us." Said Chica stealthy behind Freddy, how Mike didn't saw her he'll never know.

"Nice? NICE!? Fuck being nice to robots! None of you are human or have a grasp for how painful emotions are!" I shouted to the frightened chicken, I seriously wanted to punch them until the alarm of 6 AM rang and they went back to their spots. "Tch. Fucking bastards." With that I exited the place without forgetting to close it and began my walk to my apartment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter, tune in next week for another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the chapter, sorry if it took a little longer than it should I had stuff to do. Well enjoy.**

* * *

*Knock*Knock*

"(Who the actual fuck is knocking at this hour!?)" I thought to myself, then I looked at my clock that read 12 pm. As soon as I open the door I see Sophie a little confused.

"Aren't you going to do your morning routine?" She asked because as she known for the longest time, I do this routine when I moved here.

"Not for awhile, something happened. Go to work." I said almost as in an order to her, god I need some painkillers for this burning sensation on my shoulder. As I was about to close the door she put her hand on it to stop me.

"What happened?" She asked concerned about me.

"None of your damn business." I said not loud enough to yell but audible enough for the neighbor on my left side to hear it. I then closed the door forcibly to make my point that talking right now to me was a bad idea. "Fucking hell... I almost forgot that Scott wanted to show me something. That can wait dammit, right now eating is more important."

As I took out a bowl I turned on the television to the news, being on pair with the news is somewhat good for me. Something that my old job made a habit to, don't ask me what my old job was. It wasn't pretty.

As I was eating I saw the image of the place I work.

"Freddy Fazbear dinner on Faith street was attacked last night by the rookie burglar, Blake Sutherland. He was stopped by a person called Mike Schmidt, the night guard of the establishment. Although he got injured by fighting the culprit bare handed he managed to stop Blake that was armed with a pocket knife and a 9mm gun..." Oh great... Now I'm going to get swarmed with people to... Wait they never posted my picture? Then I'm in the clear for now except the emplo- Shit!

"They must of watched it unless the place is packed, I doubt it because that dump is crumbling down." I said while finishing my bowl of cereal. That reminds me... I didn't ate dinner or lunch yesterday. Good thing I'm used to the pain then.

It was still around 12:30 pm so I took a shower before I went towards the place. To enjoy more of the shower I put a music on my headphones named 'Feeling good' by the author Michael Bublé. Music always helps in any situation especially on the shower for me.

As I was taking off my clothes I looked at the mirror and saw... A kid? It was on my back and looking at the mirror like me except there's only two things about this girl... She was like a shadow and only her eyes and teeth glowed white with only a white pupil on the middle. I thought I was going crazy when I looked at her... Around 3 years ago but then I put two and two together.

"You know I'm going to shower, can you give me some privacy?" I asked the voice or should I say her from the mirror, then I saw her floating away while looking down. I think she was blushing, or was she sad? Can't tell because she looks like a shadow.

After I took my shower I got my usual black jeans and got a sleeveless white shirt, a red sweater and on a bag that I rarely bring with me with the guard uniform of the place. Also I brought my favorite black beanie to cover up my scar, can't let anyone ask me questions about the past.

"You ready Elsa?" I asked her, now that I'm not on a mirror I can't see her, that well that is.

_"Yes! Let's go!"_ She said in a child manner, well no shit she is a child.

As I was walking towards the establishment that girl I helped the other day came towards me.

"Hey! Nice to see you again Mike! Why didn't you do your routine today?" She asked... Wait... Did she just asked me why I didn't do my routine today? What are you a stalker?

"Had an accident, won't be doing my routine for awhile. Got to go to work." I answered the same way I did to Sophie, also I changed my song on the way to something more relaxing like... Ah here we go! A fingerstyle guitar of a japanese song which is... Kisetsu.. wa.. Tsugitsugi.. Shindeiku.. I think that its called that way? Don't know my japanese okay?

"What accident? Where are you hurt?" She asked me concernedly or maybe it was her stalker sense to help me, I don't know the difference between those two.

"An accident and I'm not telling you, go do your stuff with your friends kid I got to go to work." I answered back as I continued my way to my work place.

_"She's following us."_ She warned me, I didn't want people to know where I worked so I began to... Sprint my way towards the dinner, but to make sure I made an excuse I mid yelled 'Shit!' while looking at my imaginary clock. Of course I had to control my speed to not open the stitches on my shoulder. I turned on a corner and went towards the back of the dinner while having my back against the wall.

"Is she gone?" I asked Elsa as she without me noticing went to see if she didn't followed us.

_"Yes Mikey, she is."_ Ah... The only person or should I say ghost that can call me my old nickname without me raging about. After she warned me I went to the front doors and saw a sign that said 'Closed until 4 pm.' Must be 'them' that Scott told me the other night.

As soon as I enter the place a few employs were surprised by my early arrival, most of the time I would come around 3 to 4 pm and right now... Its 1:45 pm. They for some reason rushed towards me.

"Mike we heard the news! Where did that guy hurt you?" Oh... Fuck! I forgot that in these kind of days they can watch TV! Argh!

"I'm fine, he just stabbed me on my shoulder. Nothing too serious, I got it stitched up when I called the police." I told the employ that asked me, I seriously want to flip them BUT the voice told me not to.

"Is that why you didn't do your routine today?" As on cue Sophie asked me. I seriously didn't want to answer ANY questions so I'll opted to nod to her while I went to Scott that he said he wanted to show me 'Them'.

"Ah Mike! I have to thank you for protecting this dinner! We would of suffered big time!" He said while shacking my right hand, I don't know if he was being sincere or an ass again.

"Just doing my job Scott." I answered back in a monotone voice towards him, making him think a bit. My original job was to catch any burglars or something of the sort, it didn't include the watch of killer robots.

"Ah yes! Remember the talk we had last night?" He asked me and I nodded since there wasn't any need for words. "Well they had a few problems in the past but now they are completely fixed!" ...Wait past? "I present to you the new act of this dinner!" He said as he flipped a curtain on a stage made on the dinner, how I missed this again? It was directly in front of the kitchen door!

"The toy stage!" Scott announced as my nightmare of the past came back... 'THEY' were back... "Cool aren't they? All four of them back except Toy Foxy will stay with Foxy, because it just feels right they being together since that one incident. What was it?" He asked towards me and saw that I was shacking badly with my fist clenched. "Hey you alright?" He asked as he touched my left arm. I don't know what happened, but I think I punched him before running to my office. I didn't know the animatronics were looking at me.

* * *

_#Servos discussions#_

_Freddy: What happened to Mike? Why did he punched the manager?_

_Foxy: What does it matter to you cap'n? He be walk'n the plank!_

_Chica: Was it me or was he shaking with fear? Like me last night?_

_Bonnie: I'll go talk to him, we can roam around today until 4 pm right?_

_Chica: I've been meaning to ask you Bonnie, did Freddy agreed of not playing today or did you just said that to him?_

_Freddy: I didn't agree, but it looks like he isn't in the mood to... play that well with us. I'll give him a pass for today._

_Bonnie: Thank you Freddy._

_T. Bonnie: Hello there, my name is Toy Bonnie but you can just call me Bon. Nice to meet you all!_

_T. Freddy: I'm Toy Freddy the boss of this gang, you can call me Faz._

_T. Chica: I'm Toy Chica! But you guys can call me Chi! Hope we can be the best of friends!_

_T. Foxy: H-hello. I'm m-mangle..._

_T. Freddy changed his name to Faz._

_Faz: Your not called that anymore Vixen._

_T. Foxy: O-oh right._

_T. Bonnie changed his name to Bon._

_T. Chica changed her name to Chi._

_T. Foxy changed her name to Vixen._

_Freddy: Nice to meet you all and welcome back to our family._

_Faz: Back? We where in this family before?_

_Freddy: It's a long story, let me explain it to you guys._

_Bonnie: Excuse me, I need to talk to Mike._

_Chi: Who's Mike?_

_Chica: He's our night guard and he's frightful when he's mad..._

* * *

Mike's P.O.V

I shut both doors not caring if I was using the companies power or not and just put both my hands on my head, clenching it, I was feeling a sharp pain when I saw that Mangle fucker! Why the FUCK were they back!

"Hey Mike! What the hell was that for!? And open this door! Your wasting precious electricity!" He warned me, if I could flip him I would definitely would but right now I grabbed the tablet on the desk and flipped the cameras to see if anything else was different. Sure enough, there was balloon boy and... A big present near him?

"Mike open this door before I fire you!" He threatened me, he could do that if he wanted to.

"Fuck off! After everything I've done to you, you bring my worst nightmare back!? Fuck you! You piece of shit!" I yelled back with some fear behind my words, I was certain that he heard my tone.

"Worst nightmare? What's your worst nightmare?" He asked me curious and somewhat surprised that I had a nightmare.

"Scott... If I tell you, will you keep this between us?" I asked without swearing this time, he knew I was serious about this because I was in a fear calm state, he just responded with a yes and I opened the door for him to enter.

"So what's the big secret? Were you in an accident when you were little on the old place?" He joked around before I removed my beanie to him. "Holy shit... I was just joking around but... Seriously?" He said not looking away of my big scar on my head, he was the third person to see my scar. The other two were the champion and my coach.

"Remember when I told you I had some history with this company? There you have it... I'm the victim of the bite of 87." I told him not revealing I was the culprit of destroying the toys. Don't want to permanently be fired.

"I... Wow this is a lot to take in. I can't believe the kid that got chomped in the head is working for me and worst of all I brought the robot that took the chomping out of you. Now I feel like dirt." He said with some depression on his voice before looking back to me. "Now what I'm going to ask you while go even below me, but can you still watch out this place during the night? No other guard went this long before leaving the place."

"I'll try Scott... I'll try. But if they fucking come to me, don't expect me to just let them kill me without a fight." I said with some rage behind my words when talking about them.

"K-kill? What are you talking about?" He said sweat dropping along his cheeks.

"Don't fuck with me Scott, I know about the other guards! These tapes you left me gave me the clues that I needed to make the points connect, 90 days to change the carpets and that shit!" I said towards my boss, I'm smarter than I look buddy. "I showed you my secret just to make us even, so if they try anything don't be surprised.

"...Okay, I get your point." He said leaving my office. "Just don't destroy them okay? This dinner needs them big time." He said before leaving, I closed the door still shaking with fear and rage as the memories surfaced as I looked through the cameras.

"Hey Mike over here." I looked to my left and saw that purple bunny.

"What do you wan- Wait what are you doing here!? Your supposed to be on stage!"

"We can move around until the restaurant opens, as long as we have some distance with the employs and maids were fine." She explained me calmly, why was she even here?

"So what are you doing here? To fuck with my head again!?" I asked pointing towards my head that was covered by my beanie, had to put it back on after Scott left.

"I came to see how you were feeling, that scene you did with the manager was seen by everyone you know." She told me, well of course they looked I mean I punched our boss.

"I'm... Fine. Now leave me the fuck alone!" I mid yelled towards the bunny, but she didn't left and since I don't want to make this company crumble (Even though I want to) I opened the where she was. I think she mistook my gesture and entered my office.

She just sat there looking at me, like trying to study my features and crap like that. I feeling bored put my headphones on my ears and put a song called 'What if the storms ends' by a band called Snow Patrol. It wasn't bad, it was almost inspiring to make me shadowboxing. But duo to my wound and a watching animatronic I was stopped, It didn't stopped me from silently singing it though. I liked the part it said 'I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me.' Fits with my being.

"Hey Mik-" A maid was calling me on the east hall on the door until she saw Bonnie looking at me. "Mike whatever you do just walk away from that robot." She said to me cautiously.

"Just say what you wanted to say before, she won't do nothing to me." I said with confidence yet my mind was denying it. I can't predict what she would do to me.

"W-well you have a call." She said a little frightened of the rabbit.

"Who?" I asked getting annoyed of both presences.

"Someone called John." ...No way. It can't be him, can it?

* * *

**Well here you go, next chapter I'll announce who that mysterious person is. Weird how I put Bonnie sitting next to Mike, well my brain is weird so whatever. Tune in when I want to update this story. (Might be next week if I can.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter of Mike's had it. Enjoy the chapter that took me sometime to actually think a good way of ending it.**

* * *

I stood up and followed the maid not paying any attention of the purple rabbit looking at my direction, I needed to know if this was the John that I knew.

As I was going with the maid I 'tried' to ignore the toy animatronics, I said tried but in reality I gave them an expression that said 'I see you next time and your dead'.

"There you go Mike, now excuse me I need to do my job." Said the maid before going to the dinning room and cleaning the tables. I picked up the phone.

"This is Mike, who's this?" I asked even though I already knew about the guys first name.

"Oi Mike! This is John McGrath here! Nice job dealing with that burglar with your fists!" Holy shit! Its really him!

"John fucking McGrath! So what's the lightweight boxing champion calling me for?" This was certanly unexpected from him to contact me out of the blue.

"Well... You must know by now that I'm fighting a guy that has the same style as you, aggressive, doesn't mind getting hurt, has a one track mind when it battles like you. Is it possible for us to have a sparing match?" ...What? Did he forgot that I wasn't in the boxing club?

"Sorry to disappoint you John, I'm out of the boxing club. And I doubt your coach wants you to fight against a random guy." I told him, but it seemed he didn't mind. This fucking guy...

"I already know about that, and he doesn't mind me sparing with you. In fact, he wants to see how well both of us can fight and see if you can join our box-"

"Not gonna happen." I cut him short of his proposal. "Listen John, you already know the reason why I was kicked out by my coach, but you don't know why I didn't struggled to stay there."

"And the reason his?" He asked, still the clueless motherfucker as always.

"... You know what screw it! I won't have the same fucking chance to relive the old times, I'm up for it in two weeks, I still need my stitches to heal." I was about to tell him, but I think I can go at least 3 rounds without problems. Fucking hopefully.

"Great! Just like old times right? 5 rounds like a real match?" Fuck! I forgot that it was 5 rounds! Well as they say 'No pain, no game'.

"Wouldn't had it any other way." And now I have a reason to stay alive in this god forsaken place, I was already set to survive but now I'm 'dead' set... Oh that pun was bad.

After I talked with the second guy to show my secret, I went to Scott to ask him if I could not come to the pizzeria during the daytime.

"In two weeks? I think we can handle ourselves without your help, but what's the sudden favor?" He asked me, fucker is curious heh?

"I'm entering the ring against a big shot, figure out the rest." I told him while I went towards my office, the toys were looking at me oddly like they wanted to have a talk with me. I say fuck them and their robotic arse. As I enter my office Bonnie is still in the same place sitting down.

"Who's John?" She asked as if I would give her or her buddies.

"No one." I responded just to make her feel more curious, god fucking dammit how I hate their guts.

"Come on! You can tell me!" She asked and whined like a little child that wants to know something. If she was a real child, I would ignore her until I couldn't take it anymore and slap her. Yes... That's how fucking bad my temper is.

After going through the cameras from the twelfth time, I got a grip on the animatronics stages and numbers.

"So there's the 4 from this one... The 5 of the new ones and... That golden fucker... All 10 of them huh?" I mumbled as I let the info sink in, I was up against 10 animatronics, the same number as the old pizzeria.

"Hey Mike, who's your friend?" She suddenly asked me an unusual question. What friend?

"What are you talking about? There's no one here except you and me." I said the you part with some anger, I was too focused to make any connection on what she meant.

"You know, your shadowy friend? Can you introduce me to her?" She asked as she was slowly going for a shadow part on my leg, if I could feel my leg I would feel Elsa's gripping my leg. Oh wait I can feel her somehow.

"You touch her and you can say goodbye to your arm." I threatened her, for a moment she flinched? Didn't know they could do that, anyways she seemed terrified when I said that as she was slowly backing away.

"You wouldn't... Would you?" She asked me terrified, looks like I'm striking a sensitive point.

"Push the right buttons... And I could do worse. Remember that." I told her as I took one last look on the cameras, alright looks like I can do this if I can play my cards well enough.

_"Mikey... Can you apologize to Bonnie? She just wanted to meet me."_ She told me, for a second you were grabbing my leg and now you want me to apologize to a killer robot? Make up your mind Elsa.

"Tch, sorry for threatening you." I said looking to the side, if she could see my expression it would be of disgust. "She's Elsa, I know her since... Forever." Not giving her any hints that's for sure.

I put on my headphones, to pass the time as the two started to talk with each other. Me being the uninterested guy was listening to my musics, I was listening to my previous songs so no use to say what songs I was listening. As I listened to my music I only did one flick on the tablet to show... The toys moved, they aren't on their new stage.

"Where the fuck...?" I said because it wasn't even 12 PM for them to move! It was only 3:30 PM so they couldn't move because the kids aren't here!

"Hey Mike!" I heard someone call me and as I turned to my right I saw toy Chica, instinctively I quickly closed the right door and then looked at my left, Bonnie was still there but behind her was the toy version of her. Without a second thought I lunged at the button and closed the door, now if Bonnie was outside everything would be swell! Things don't actually go the way you want them to.

"The both of you aren't going to get me!" I yelled at them, they may be repaired but cross my path and I'll show them fear, the same way I showed Chica.

"Oh don't worry about that! We can only try to get you around 12 PM right?" Asked Bon, yeah I'm calling him that, so they are going to hunt me while the originals stay on their ground. Bring it on.

"You try to get me... And I'll be your worst nightmare." I threatened as I could see Bon flinch for a second, he knew I was being serious, everyone always thinks twice on my words, he slowly backed away and walked through his hall. Chi was still there though... Maybe I should do it?

"Say that wasn't very nice! At least you coul-" She was cut off as I opened the door, boy what I was going to do was out of my character.

I slowly got off my office and looked at her, if she wasn't going to hunt me until 12 PM then now is my best chance to do it. I... I fucking hugged her okay!?

"Wh-whats this out of a sudden?" She asked me while stammering a bit on her words, this was very VERY embarrassing. I wouldn't do this without any reason mind you, ever since I killed her I've been thinking if it was the right thing or not to end her. Elsa kept saying it was to make me feel better, sure I don't know what's right or wrong but it just felt... Wrong when I killed her.

"I'm sorry." I said towards the toy version, she seemed really confused. Well who wouldn't be if a guy that you have no memory goes up to you and says he's sorry while hugging you?

"If its about Bon I think its okay..." She said a little shyly, I shook my head it wasn't because of the blue fucker, not in the slightness. In all reality every toy animatronic can fuck itself, but her... She at least needs my apology. She didn't do anything except help the children, I still remember her going out of her act and try to help me. Now I feel an ass for killing her.

"I did something to you a long time ago, so I'm saying sorry for what I did." I said before entering my office again, Elsa seemed happy for me to say sorry for the chicken while Bonnie had a shocked expression. Well I don't usually show this side of me so its no wonder.

Chi then went away confused by my words, Bonnie didn't dare say a word about that moment and Elsa just hummed a tune that she liked. Once it was 3:55 PM she went back to the stage, probably to wait for the children when they come, and so I'm left a lone with Elsa. Damn I'm sounding depressing again, need to get my head on the game!

I stood up and I put on a song as loud as I could and since it didn't had any lyrics there wasn't any wrong if a child would hear it, the music was of a game I played a year or so, the song is Turf Main - by the game Hotline Miami. Once the music started to kick in I went to shadowbox despite my stitches, I need to stay my usual self so shadowboxing helped. I could hear some kids outside the door saying some stuff.

"Hey look at that man!" "Wow... That's so cool..." "Look how fast he's throwing those!" I was being praised by the kids looking at a grown man shadowboxing, soon enough Scott and Sophie went to check why the kids were so interested on the security office. Me being oblivious when shadowboxing didn't noticed them staring at me like I was on a real match, the real thing is much more exciting.

I knew for a moment that the song was going to be done so I stepped up the pace and but the power on my punches decreased just in case my stitches were being too much stressed. The song was on its final moments so I finished my shadowboxing with a screw punch, I left my fist suspended in mid air until the song finished and I recoiled back my hand. I sat back down and did a flick with the cameras, after awhile I heard cheering to either of my sides.

"What the..." I couldn't say swears around the toddlers so I kept it in, from both my sides they cheered with a few parents clapping too. "Huh..."

"I didn't know you knew boxing Mike, you almost looked like a pro!" That's because I was to go pro if it wasn't for my scar you asshole. But karma just said fuck you Mike! You aren't going to become someone! Fucking karma...

"What is that on you shirt Mike?" Asked Sophie as the was a red spot, if the kids think that this is blood they'll freak out.

"Its tomato sauce, I was eating a pizza in here." I explained her pointing towards the empty pizza box on the trash can near me. She took my hint not wanting to make the kids and parents worry, she and Scott then lead the kids on the dining room despite their whining. Looks like now kids want to see me shadowboxing even more, not gonna happen.

Soon after Sophie came in with a first aid kit, she handed me over and left in a hurry. Looks like she was on a hurry to help the dinner, just how packed is it even? As I did a flick with the cameras... Holy shit! It was packed to the brim! Guess those toys really helped the restaurant.

Making sure that no one was coming towards the office I took of my shirt leaving my beanie on my head and put some bandages on my injured shoulder, I still can't believe that John found me after 3 years of hiding. It made me curl up a smile as I close the kit.

* * *

_#Servos Discussions#_

_Bon: Mike doesn't screw around does he?_

_Freddy: Ask Foxy, he got a punch when he tried to lunge at Mike a few days ago._

_Foxy: He be stronger than he looks matey._

_Chi: I think he's sweet, he said sorry to me._

_Chica: Shouldn't he say that to Bon? And I'm surprise he said sorry to you._

_Chi: He said he's done something to me before but I don't remember him doing anything._

_Faz: Hmm... Maybe it was when we were back home._

_Bon: But that was 13 years ago Faz, he's what? 23? He should of been a kid back then._

_Vixen: A kid? Wasn't there an accident with a kid 13 years ago?_

_Freddy: I remember that, we were in the parts and service room looking at the commotion. It was a tragic day._

_?: I...Embe..._

_BB: Hello! Are you guys talking about the kid that Vixen bit?_

_Vixen: I did what?_

_M: Can you describe the guard for me?_

* * *

**Who is this M character? Why can't the toy animatronics remember anything in the past? Will Mike survive tonight or be stuffed before his last sparring match with John McGrath? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it, because this took me awhile to put two to two together.**

* * *

_#Servos Discussions#_

_Chi: You wanna know how Mike looks?_

_M: Yes, please say every detail of him._

_Foxy: What's the sudden interest to the landlubber?_

_M: I just want to make sure of something._

_Freddy: He's a 23 year old man._

_Bonnie: I think he prefers to use his clothes than the companies. Not sure though._

_Chica: He wears bandages on his hands, I wonder why though._

_M: Anything else? Every detail helps me._

_Foxy: I remember that he be havin' a necklace with a ring in the middle._

_M: A ring!? I need to see him tonight, it has to be him._

* * *

_#Servos Discussions#_

_Faz: That guard is getting some attention._

_Bon: why do you say that boss?_

_Faz: The kids went to the office to see something, some parents and staff did the same._

_Vixen: I heard them saying things like 'That guard is so cool' and 'I wish I knew how to box too.'_

_Faz: Box? Are the kids interested in boxing things?_

_Bonnie: Not boxing things, boxing is a sport where two people fight using only their fists._

_Bon: How do you know that?_

_Bonnie: I've been here longer than you, I know things you don't._

_Faz: Makes sense. I simply wouldn't see the children do such boring task like boxing stuff._

_Bon: You've been awfully quiet Chi, is something wrong?_

_Chi: Oh nothing! I was just thinking about what Mike told me._

_Bon: He didn't look like the guy to say sorry so why you?_

_Chi: I don't know myself, it did look like he was struggling to say sorry to me._

_Bonnie: I never saw Mike being nice to any of us or even apologize so imagine my expression when he said sorry to you._

_Freddy: Technically we never apologized to him either, so he has the right to not say sorry to us._

_Faz: I'm surprised that you guys didn't suit him up in a time span of four weeks! Either he is very good or you've soften up._

_Foxy: Soften up!? I'll make me hook go up your metallic arse you two time bear!_

_Faz: How scary! Not really, but seriously it seems neither of us can stuff a guy. Remember at the old pizzeria Freddy?_

_Freddy: I remember, that guy had it worse somehow. But now Mike has to fill his shoes._

_Faz: You think we should give the guy a pass too? He doesn't seem all that great to 'play'._

_Freddy: Something made him tick so just tonight give him a pass, its not everyday we see Mike punch the manager._

_Bon: I'm still going to visit him though._

_Bonnie: Oh no you won't! I'm the one who gets to visit him._

_Chi: I'm going to visit him too!_

_Faz and Freddy: Enough!_

_Bon: ..._

_Chi: ..._

_Bonnie: ..._

_Freddy: Bonnie, you go visit him._

_Faz: And Chi you follow Bonnie, If Mike feels comfortable with you then you can stay if not you leave._

_Chi: Okay!_

_Bonnie: Okay Freddy, Chi get ready for tonight._

* * *

Tch, it's almost 10 PM. I think I have a good grasp on the 'new' animatronics, but I still don't know about their routes. Better be on the lookout and not get distracted, last thing I want is to be stuffed and not have my final match with John.

"Hey Mike!" Holy shit Sophie!

"Goddamit Sophie! Don't appear like that all of a sudden!" Man she scared the crap out of me! "What do you want anyway?"

"I came to give you this!" Is that a pizza and a drink on top? At least tonight my stomach pain will stop. "The employees made this for you, to thank you for stopping that burglar."

"...Thank you." I said as quickly and low as possible, but I think she still heard it as she smiled to my embarrassed face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mike, keep up with the good work." She said as she left, damn I think she thinks were friends now.

After Sophie left I began eating at least two slices of the pizza, it tasted better than what they served. That was a big plus to me as it had taste instead of the others that had none. Around 11:36 PM I strolled down the east hall on my way to the bathroom, I'm only human so I'll take my piss now before the hunt begins.

I passed the toy animatronics without fear even though they were looking at me, now if mangle was there I would show fear. That bitch bit my head off! Who wouldn't show fear to something like that?

Anyway as I entered the bathroom I saw the golden fucker just sitting there, like he was waiting for me or something.

"Can't I have at least some kind of privacy!? I mean, come on!?" I said before he disappeared, at least it got the memo.

After I took my piss I looked at my watch, it marked 11:46 PM. How the hell it took me 10 minutes to take a piss? Oh yeah I needed to walk the hall, pass the toy stage, enter the stall, had to say the golden fucker fuck you and then take my piss. That explains it, I think.

Time to walk to my office, or so I wanted to. The toys began moving on their own, the stage animatronics and Foxy sprung to life. The toys covered the east entrance hall while Foxy took the west entrance hall, trying to corner me already? I don't think so.

I got off my hiding spot and was directly in front of the toy animatronics, Toy Chica seemed happy to see me while Bon and Toy Freddy made their eyes glow under the darkness. They took one step forward and then stopped when they saw me throw a fist to my left on the wall.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once you bastards. Let me pass to my office and you won't get hurt, this is my first and only warning to you." I said in the most threatening way possible to them, they stopped to process a bit before taking another step forward. I warned them.

I started to run towards them and my first target was Toy Freddy, Bon tried to grab me but he failed, I placed all of my bodies weight on my left shoulder and rammed Toy Freddy to the floor. Bon tried again to grab me, but I ducked, dodged and gave in return a gazelle punch with my right fist on his metallic jaw.

Toy Chica hasn't tried anything, I guess my action before is messing with her, I saw that Toy Freddy is getting back up so I began running to my office. As I was running I heard heavy footsteps behind me, I turned my head and... Oh no. Oh no! Get away from me! If you haven't got it yet, Toy Foxy was the one running after me.

Once I got inside my office I slammed my hand on the switch lowering the door, Toy Foxy banged three times on my right door then sprinted out of hallway. I then turned to my left door that was open and closed the door just as Toy Foxy was on sight.

"Mike open the door! I need to talk to you." She said in a worried tone to me.

"Get away from me! Go away!" I said with both fear and rage on my tone, I was terrified of her. I can't face her! I can't look at her! I have so much pain in my head that I gripped it trying to take the pain or at least suppress it, even if it was for a little bit.

"But Mike..."

"**Go away!**" Both my voice and Elsa's got mixed into one, if anyone knew how I was feeling right now it would be her. She could feel my fear, my anger, my pain. I couldn't see Toy Foxy, but I think she flinched when she heard both our voices and she slowly with her heavy steps went away.

"Mike?" And then the familiar voice came, I looked to my right and saw Toy Chica. With a worried look towards me, well I was curled up on my chair gripping on my head.

"Go away. Leave me the fuck alone." I said while grabbing on the tablet forcing myself to get a grip, as I looked through the cameras she stayed in place looking at me. "Your taking my power, go away." I said as I kept looking to the cameras and her, she stayed the same place looking at me worriedly. Not wanting to waste anymore of the companies power I opened both doors to conserve energy, she entered my office. I'm dead aren't I?

"You don't need to act tough, let it all go. You aren't a lone wolf." She said while hugging me from behind with her head on my shoulder, for a moment I thought about what she said. This isn't an act, I need to be tough, I need to be strong otherwise it means death outside the world.

"This isn't an act, I'm tough and I need to be tough." I said while taking a slice of pizza for myself, is she eyeing my slice? "Your a robot you can't eat." I said while she whimpered, the fuck? You aren't an animal.

"Come on? Just one slice?" Your fucking with me aren't you?

"No, your a robot. Robots can't eat, plus where would the slice go?" That's a question that she needs to answer. If she can give me a good answer then she can have a slice.

"The slice would go to my bin! We toys have a bin to dispose of pizza so we can actually eat it." ...Who in their right mind would make a bin to make robots eat pizza!? I give up on this company, its too weird for any human to make sense of it.

"Fine! One slice!" She jumped and grabbed a slice and began eating it like it was a god sent. What was that sound?

Oh look who joined on my left side. Bonnie, what's this rabbit doing here? And why isn't Toy Chica stuffing me right now or leaving?

"Hey Mike, can I join your little party?" Why the fuck are you asking shyly to me? Why the fuck are the they even being friendly to me?

"The fuck do I care? Just remember that I'll punch you if you try to grab me." A warning is needed here, they grab me and a punch to their metallic faces is going to happen.

As I flipped through the cameras an option appeared on the big present box, it said 'Wind music box'. Why the fuck do they need me to wind the music box?

Suddenly my phone rang when it struck midnight, must be another repeated message like the others messages this week from the dead phone guy.

_"Uh, hello, hello hello! Uh..." _Don't need to listen to these messages again, time to mute the dead guy. _"Hello and welcome to your new Summer job at the new and improved Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza."_

"The fuck?" This is different from the other messages. Might as well listen to it just in case something slips by.

_"Uh... I'm here to talk to you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to get started out on this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you have heard about the old location, you know." _Old location?

_"Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."_ So much bullshit on the safety part, but the info of the old restaurant is new to me.

_"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat- But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_ Crjminal database? Well I'm fucked because I'm classified as a fake criminal on the police database!

"_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions." _Gee wonder why you jackass? _"Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible."_

"Doesn't seem that impossible to me you asshole!" I yelled towards the prerecorded message, I mean I have a toy animatronic hugging me from behind and a rabbit animatronic sitting next to me like its some kind of dog.

"_Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely."_ Okay, I'm following you for now.

_"So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution."_ It affects one animatronic? Then why does... Forget it, I forgot that this company is weird. So what's the easier solution?

"_You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

"...There is so much bullshit on this recording than the last five, and I know bullshit when its right in front of me. Wonder how the old security guard survived?" My question was left unanswered as always, time to do my research. AGAIN.

_"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark."_ If the guy was still alive, I would of strangled him WITH a phone cord! How the fuck did that guard survived without doors!?

_"Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Wait isn't this suppose to be a Monday prerecorded message? I think they switched them up." I said while looking at the tape, yep it was meant to go for Monday. But enough of that thing.

"So let me get this straight, there was an older establishment that was left to rot, safety was shit back then, you toys have facial recognition scanners to access criminal database, I need to wound up the music box for some odd reason, the only way to stop being stuffed was to use an empty mask and finally they give us a flashlight? Where is it even?" I said while looking around my draws, and lo and behold there it was sitting on the third draw.

* * *

**Chapter done! Now I think I won't be updating for awhile because I need to update my old stories that are on the dust shelf, man I need to take better care of them. Also since I'm busier than before I can't update that often anymore, only when I have the time for it. Hope you guys don't mind that. Anyway see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter has arrived! Took me the awhile to come up an idea on this one, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

_#Servos Discussions#_

_Faz: You okay Bon?_

_Bon: I just got punched on my jaw boss, take a guess._

_Foxy: Welcome to th' club, you might wanna check if a bolt is off place o' not._

_Faz: What kind of punch was that though? It was something completely different from the punches of the other people._

_Freddy: Did it seemed like a planned punch?_

_Faz: Yeah, it looked like it was precise and it had the force to back it up._

_Bonnie: That's boxing, you have to plan, predict, practice and have a decent knowledge to back it up. Speed, endurance, strength, knowledge and sharp senses are key components to win a match._

_Chica: Wow Bonnie! I'm stunned on how informed you are!_

_Bonnie: Reading some papers and articles on the sport sometimes helps._

_Chi: I'm going ahead to see him Bonnie._

_Bonnie: Go on ahead, I need to see the damage Mike did to Bon._

* * *

_#Servos Discussions#_

_Faz: Vixen what's wrong?_

_Vixen: M-Mike yelled at me, but it wasn't just him. There was someone else in there with him._

_Bonnie: Oh, It must of been Elsa!_

_Freddy: Elsa?_

_Bonnie: She's a little girl, you almost can't see her because she looks like a shadow._

_Chica: A shadow? Like the shadows that we have?_

_Foxy: Ye be talkin' 'bout the children ain't ya?_

_Bonnie: Yes, she is like them. But she doesn't have a suit to possess and do stuff like us._

_Freddy: Poor things... If I see that purple guy again! I swear! I'll give him exactly the same treatment he gave to them!_

_BB: Didn't Marion wanted to see the guard?_

_Bon: Yeah she did, but the music is still going. Chi try and make Mike stop winding the box._

_Chi: Right now, I think he should wind it for now. Vixen really shook him up._

_Chica: What? He's afraid of Vixen? Good! Now he can feel what I feel when he's near me!_

_Bonnie: I think the scale of the fear is greater than yours Chica._

_Chica: No, it's not! It's the same!_

_Freddy: You know how Chica is Bonnie, she's not budging from it._

* * *

Here I am, watching the cameras with two killer robots next to me like we were the best pals. When the fuck did that happen? And why in the actual fuck aren't I dead yet!?

I looked at the time, holy shit it's 2:21 AM!? I've been alive for more than 2 hours now!

"So when the fuck are you two going to kill me?" I asked the nicest way I knew, actually fuck being nice! I want goddamn answers!

They looked at each other and giggled. What the fuck is so funny? Is there some joke that I'm not getting it? These. Mother. Fucking. QUESTIONS. Never. End!

"I told you, we weren't going to 'play' with you today too! They won't too, we talked with each other as soon as you... Smacked the manager!" How lightly put on the smack, I think I felt something crack when I did punch him. Not sure if it was his skull or my bones just normally cracking. They sometimes do that.

"By 'play' you mean stuffing me and ending my life, making so my death being covered and putting a missing file on my name. Nice fucking game." I said with some annoyance and sarcasm towards both of them, they looked to the side after I said that. Can't take the truth? Then stop fucking doing it!

_"It isn't their fault Mikey, its them."_ Them? Wait... Wait a fucking minute here. Wait a fucking...!

"Holy shit they're inside you!" I fucking figured where the fuck they were! Those goddamn long hours of research on where they were! All this time and they wher- "Where the fuck are you going with my tablet?"

"Uhh..." Toy Chica don't fuck with me...

"Give it." My hands empty, give it back before I'll force it out of you.

"Hmm... No!" You're not fleeing from me!

"Get back here you motherfucking chicken!" This bitch stole my shitty tablet from this shitty company! It isn't mine but if the company finds out that I lost it... I have to pay for it. And I barely have enough to buy myself a good phone!

I started to chase this motherfucking bitch through the East hallway and we passed through the toy stage, looks like they where with the 'originals'. Thank the fucking lord that monster isn't with them.

"Give me back the fucking tablet!" If I wasn't pissed before, I am now.

"Only if you catch me!" She's acting like a fucking kid! The fuck man!? THE actual FUCK!?

We just went circles around the place, she was surprised I kept running for half an hour straight chasing her. I need that goddamn thing to wind up the goddamn damn music bo-...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I repeated over and over and over that word, she fucking planned this! I can't hear the music and I know that if one thing is true in this god forsaken dinner, is to do what they tell you to. If they tell you to wind something up, do it before it kills you, this is one of those fucking situations!

I stopped running after that bitch of a chicken and hurried towards the huge present box, if I could manually wind it from the tablet then I can do it in person.

"There!" I mid yelled and fucking dived on the fucking handle, it was surprisingly hard to turn it but I was able to make it turn four times.

"Oh, you actually noticed now? Congratulations! You're officially smarter than the rest of them!" A child's voice said towards me, there wasn't anyone in the building so... Who said that?

"Who..." Where the fuck is the voice coming from?

"I'm right here! Next to the balloons!" I squinted my eyes and see the balloon boy waiving his right arm to me, he's an animatronic too? Fuck my life!

"So you're the balloon vendor, weren't you from the old restaurant?"

"Oh, you remember! So nice to see someone other than the old ones that remembers that place! Were you one of the guards back then or a kid?" My memories are shit motherfucker, that place was shit and for what I can tell you'll be shit later.

"Do you really think, I'll just go and answer you?"

"No, not really. It was a good try though, don't you think?" Well... I respect the effort, I'll give him that.

"Hmph." I just shrugged the bastard before focusing on the bird with my tablet, she was at the West hallway entrance near pirates cove.

"Oh Mike, do you want this?" Don't get cocky bitch, I'll swear to god... "Then come and take it from this pretty bird!" She said with a happy grin.

"Toy CHIC-" N-n-n-n-no! Why are you there!? Toy Foxy came out of pirate cove and looked at me with her glowing golden eyes, she slowly walked towards me.

"Mike, I have questions. Please listen to me." Get the fuck away, get the fuck away, get the fuck away dammit!

"S-stay away from me! Don't come any closer!" I said while taking clumsy steps backwards while gripping my head. Why the fuck didn't I took the medicine yet!?

"The great Mike that can hold up to us is afraid of Vixen? This is hilarious!" I need to remember to hit Toy Bonnie ten times more than the usual amount afterwards.

"Mike why are you scared of her?" I ain't telling you nothing Freddy! Figure it out yourself, you possessed robot bastard!

She's still coming! Argh! This pain is too much dammit! I can't think straight with the cluster fuck of thoughts coming through my brain!

"Grrrr! GAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I gripped with all of my strength on my head, it won't fucking go away! Go away! Go away or I'll make you go away!

_"Run!" "Get away!" "Escape!" "Fucking Run Dammit!" "Move you fucking body!"_ These are a few of the many thoughts running through my head and out of all of them only one stood out the most. _"Kill her again."_

Suddenly the music box stops, I'm too terrified to even hold the handle and turn it. I'm too fucking scared! The streets, the world, the underworld even can't even fucking scare me as much as she does.

**_*Creak*_**

I'm fucked aren't I? If I'm going to fucking die, then they'll fucking get a piece of me! Come on! Show yourself you fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you all again! And again! And again dammit!

"Come on! Grr! Show me what you got!" I was ready for the attack, despite the incredible sharp pain in my head. I guess adrenaline and fear of death is helping in that part.

"Mike!" The thing inside the box screamed my named and lunged to me knocking my beanie off of me, is it hugging me? The fuck?

"Uh..." Took me awhile to see what it looked like, it had a long body with a skinny waist, was completely black with some white stripes. Kinda reminds me of the marionette a lot. As soon as it rose its head I had no mistake. "Marion!?"

"I still have the ring Mike." Holy shit... She kept it like me? Guess I should show her mine too, she was and is the only one that I liked from back then.

"That makes it two of us then, old friend." I said while taking out my ring pendant, wonder why I could hear my headphones all the way here. Sounds like its Slow Dancing from iamsleepless. Fits the mood for this reunion.

"Holy Fazbear..." Was that Freddy saying that? He can't fucking swear? Must be their program preventing them or something like that.

"What are you gaping for, you rust bucket?" I said while looking to my side to find my beanie. Fuck! I forgot about my scar! "Shit... Marion I have to do my job, see me at my office when you want to talk."

"Already? But I want to talk with you and them at the same time." She said in a sulky way, is Marion an animatronic too? Because she isn't acting as one.

"Maybe later. Toy Chica give me the goddamn tablet!"

"H-here." The fuck are you being so... Cooperative now? Oh right, you saw the big scar on a human head that is mine.

As I snatch the tablet I had the fucking decency to AVOID that darn Vixen. She tried to fucking talk to me! That mother of a monster still wanted to talk to me, that or to say the one thing she didn't for 13 fucking years. I just ran like hell and dropped the door again, not noticing the rabbit that didn't left the place.

"So... Got anything else to listen from this device? I kinda want to hear something that isn't somewhat slow paced." Well it's true that a few songs that I listen are slow, but that was because they kinda help to listen. Heck, they are the only thing that can really calm me down and look like everybody else, calm and relaxed.

"Don't like it then deal with it, my music my choice to listen to." I flipped around and found a good ol' song that was catchy at the time, heard it so many times that I think my brain recorded it by itself. Its Disclosure - Latch ft. Sam Smith if you're wondering.

"Oh~ I like this one!" Go figures purple rabbit, thought I can agree to a certain degree with you.

We kept in silence for around till it was 5:14 AM, just a couple of more minutes and I'm finally free from this hellhole. They didn't came that much, only Freddy and Toy Chica that came to see a glimpse of me before going back to the others.

"Hey Mike! Sorry I took so long, now we can talk all we want!" You're always so cheerful Marion, I don't know why you're like that, but it suits you.

"Well not really long, my shift ends around 40 or so minutes." Yeah... You talk a lot, like two or more hours to them. Why do they need to talk to each other? Shouldn't they, I don't know, exchange info from a fucking server or something like that?

"Really? Then lets talk about what happened to us in these 13 years!" ...I don't wanna really speak that much from the past, it's really bad on my part.

"I'll go first, what have you been doing these past 13 years?" Interesting yet vague question on my part, but I think I already know the answer.

"I've been here in the pizzeria, they put me in the closet and sometimes they put me in the kitchen." I wasn't expecting that! How the fuck didn't I see her? "How about you?"

"Been here and there, did a lot of things. I don't want to go to details about it." I'm going to keep quiet as long as possible, if I can. Already have the monster of the past out there, don't wanna make the painful past come and haunt me again.

We kept chatting about some useless stuff like what's your favorite color or why do you have bandages around your hands, I answered them within reason and soon enough it was 6 AM clock ringed.

"Oh! Looks like our time as come to an end." Yeah, you where about to dig in my past thank god. "Mike I should warn you, that the next time my music stops I'll do the same as the others." ... You're betraying me too? Guess what I'm not surprised, everybody betrays them sooner or later.

"So the next time we're are enemies then, you want to stuff me and I want to live." She seemed to look sad, I say seemed because she always has a happy face.

"If you want to talk to me, better be in the day time. We can be friends there, before going back to what we were..." Just go...

"I'm leaving." I said towards her before continue my way towards the door, guess what the golden fucker was there. "What do you want now, golden Freddy?" Don't even have the strength to even insult him now.

"...aSe...oN't...aTe...hEr." First actual time he said something beside It's fucking me, although I can't figure out the fuck he's saying.

"The fuck are you trying to say?" I ask, but he just faded away to nothing. Nifty trick. "Whatever, I need to get my rest." I then departed to my humble abode to which is my shitty apartment, or should I say less shitty apartment because I did a few things to it.

* * *

**What did Golden Freddy tried to say? What actually happened to Mike these last 13 years? Who betrayed him? Find out by reading the story, as mysteries are going to be reveal.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, I interrupted my small vacation somewhat short to update this story of mine. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch with rage and music taste. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

*BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ*BU-

*SMASH*

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted as I rolled around not giving a damn if I broke my clock or not. Sunday... The one day I'm away from my shitty job and the one day I can truly relax. No training, no watching killer robots and... What day is it even?

I sluggishly turned around to see that my clock was not broken, only slightly cracked due to my force, I then took my phone and saw that today was the 21th of November.

"...Tsh. So it's today." I said to no one. Today is the day that I got... Betrayed. "I still think of you, you know? Wondering if you're okay, if you even remember me or even us." I started talking to my phone, it displayed a photo I took a year ago. A girl with medium long hair with the color of light pink, she always loved that color, and then there was me. In the picture I looked a complete stranger to what I am now, I was actually smiling and grinning. Like I didn't had my rage whatsoever.

Behind us, there was a small group laughing cheerfully. These were the ones I called once 'friends'.

_"Mikey... You're making that face again..."_ Oh crap... I forgot about her.

"Sorry Elsa, kinda remembering stuff." I told her, don't get me wrong here. She's the only one that I care for now, the rest can just burn for all I care.

I lift myself from my bed and started my normal routine, pick up clothes and put it in the pile to wash later, gathering the dry clothes from the drier and then getting a shower before breakfast.

My headphones kept going with a little tune from a game I used to play called 'Bastion', good game with a good soundtrack. The music was 'Pale watchers', for some reason it felt right listening to it as memories continue to flood inside my mind.

The sounds, the sights, the touch, the smell. I can still remember everything vividly like it was yesterday, but they are in the past. Along with my darker history.

The music is making remembering everything so I think it's time for a change.

"...Here we go! Matchbox Twenty don't fail me now." I said as I put the song 'How far we've come', it's both somewhat sad and has that tint of anxiety.

I then turned my TV on to see the news while I kept scooping cereals into my mouth, going directly into my stomach.

"... On later news, the trial of Blake Sutherland has been final. He'll stay in prison for a year in prison to redeem himself, if he has good behavior he'll only be released in six months. He actually had a message to his captor Mike Schmidt." To me? Oh this is going to be hilarious, hit me with everything you've got asshole.

"I know about you, I know what you've done and what you were. You're not so different from me, actually no, you're much worse than me." ...He knows about me? He knows about my past!? How!? It doesn't make any fucking sense! I left them! There shouldn't be anything tying myself with them!

"But don't worry... I'll keep myself shut." He said before he made a very familiar salute to the camera.

"He's from them too? So no wonder he knows... I'm still safe. But that was a pretty damn good statement you've said in TV, hope you're ready for the consequences."

Where I was before I met them was a dark place, secrecy was the end goal to everyone. Those that overstepped that goal ended up with either a painful warning or immediate death, no exceptions. Snitches or Rats would be killed before they even utter a word.

"An odd message indeed, does this mean that Mike Schmidt that stopped him is worse or was he delusional and just threatened him? Either way, we can only conclude that it was gibberish as Blake was in a poor mental state during the trial. Back to you Dana." I love you for that, whatever your name is. I'm on the clear for sure now.

I decided to turn off the TV and just... do nothing. I was done with my breakfast and now I had absolutely nothing to do. Apartment is clean, everything is working fine and my clothes are arranged neatly on my wardrobe.

"What is there even to do?" I asked myself as I slouched down on my couch. I could try and play with Elsa, but how do you even play with a ghost girl that can't even touch an object? Holy shit I'm bored... Should of bought a gaming console to pass the time. PC is off limits because last time I completely forgot that Elsa was there with me... Let's say that I was seeing a lot of shit okay? Of course I could avoid that website and search for games, but I don't really want to become lazy.

_"One night! Yeah! And one more time!"_ Oh! My phone is ringing, who's calling me in my day off even?

_"Scott Boss"_ Figures...

"What do you want Scott?" I asked half annoyed and half grateful.

"Mike I really need your help! Most of the staff didn't come today and I need to clean up this place till tomorrow!" He pleaded to me, but you know our contract bud.

"Scott, in the contract is state that my day off is Sunday. If I go to help you out what do I gain from it?" Better be goddamn worth it if I'm going back there in my day off.

"Well... In the lost and found there's this Playstation 3 there in good condition that a kid hid it from his friend, I already checked inside and the game is Dark Souls. I heard that game is tough especially with the Prepare to Die edition, looks like the disk has it labeled to that. Interested?" He asked me with some hope behind is words. Is God real? Because I fucking got my prayers heard! I watched that game before and I've been dying to try it out.

"You completely sold me, give me around 10 minutes to arrive." I said as I quickly put my phone in my pocket, my headphones already in place and MP3 playing 'Madeon - You're On (Oliver Remix).

I opened the door and closed it quickly then ran as fast as I could like old times, damn those boxing training regimens are good to have right now. I sprinted like a blur from everyone, even that one stalker, what was she called again? Tess? Yeah I think that's her name.

I arrived at the place with 4 minutes sparing, holy shit I run fast! Though now I'm gasping and wheezing for air. After recovering I entered the place to find no one except for Scott cleaning the place with a broom.

"Oh! You came fast! Good, now help me with this place. Only Sophie came and she's doing the kitchen." Great... She's here too?

"So what do you want me to do? I want that console and game as fast as possible." I asked with some haste, I wanted to leave this place as fast as possible.

"Oh nothing much, I want you to clean the animatronics and then take a look at Foxy, that's all." ...YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I have to fucking look at the fucking bitch that chomped a piece of my skull while just fucking looking at some fucking fox!?

"I'm going to be honest here Scott and I don't care if I get fired. You are a fucking fucker that likes to fuck with people. And that's something I don't say often." I mean come the fuck on!

"Sometimes you need to fuck people to make them do their job. And since we are being honest here, I think you're a fucking bastard that can't even hold a decent conversation with someone." Touche.

"At the very least I know when to shut the fuck up and get to the point, you asshole." What you got to say now?

"At least I wasn't the one that almost got lobotom- "

"Don't even fucking finish that." I'm warning you.

"-ized." You fucking!

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled as I punched his face, fuck this work! Fuck this guy! Fuck everyone!

"You started it! Now either you start doing your assignment or no game or console for you!" He said as he left for the bathrooms. Fucking prick.

I went to the main stage and began to look around of a clean rag, luckily there was one on the side with a bucket of water with soap dipped in it. Perfect.

"I'll say this only once to you three, don't try nothing and you won't get a beating." I said threatening to them, their eyes looked at me to confirm that they understood.

I began with Chica, she was shaking a bit, don't ask me why, but I was cleaning meticulously leaving no place unchecked. Even those parts, I could hear a yelp every time I touched a place where a human would do too, fucking bird imitating us.

"C-could you please do it softly and slowly? You're doing it too rough..." She whispered so that I and the other two could hear. I grunted and did so on only those specific areas, the rest I did the same as before.

"You close your mouth and I'll break you into several parts while making you see them being ripped apart." I threatened as she nodded vigorously. I began sticking my hand with the rag inside her mouth and began scrubbing and cleaning what looked like pizza leftovers, I thought only the toys could 'eat' them. Fucking copycat.

"Mmmhmm." You're even sounding like you're mouth is actually full!

"Stop talking! I don't like it as much as you so suck it up!" Goddamn chicken...

Next was FazFucker, he was more cooperative and let me finish my stuff quickly. Then it was Bonnie.

Having a closer look at her she seemed to be the one that was the dirtiest, so the kids don't like her that much huh?

I began to clean her up, taking off the bits of pizza from her body and the molten cheese from her fur.

"Wait is this real fur?" I asked out loud as I started to feel the so called fur. It was surprisingly soft and it didn't seemed artificial at all! I went to her ears to see if it shared the same and what do you know? It does. "Gotta say, the attention of details is fucking creepy. Though it's a good one."

"..." She began to look at the side avoiding my gaze. Is she flustered? Who the fuck programmed them to even feel emotions!?

I continued my work and finished Bonnie a bit later, these fucking kids don't appreciate nothing. Well... Neither do I, in the animatronics part that is.

I then went to see the Toy ones, they were made from plastic so everything just slide off. The smell was the one thing that stayed.

"Same goes for you three. Got it?" I looked at them, they made a soft nod before I started with Bonbon.

My god... How can they smell so fucking bad!? Do the kids even throw something more than pizza? Actually scratch that, I don't want to think that they would go that far, would they?

I dip the rag inside the bucket for the 12th time and continued to wash him, until not one spot was missed. I hence and repeat the same process until I stopped at Chi.

"Let me guess... I have to clean your bin too." I asked to her with an annoyed look, she shook her head to me.

"No, I cleaned it before the employees arrived. So you just have to clean this pretty birds body." Are you trying to seduce me? Because you're not doing good.

"Can it will ya? Your attempts of seducing me are as low as a fucking scorpion not eating his prey." I said as I began to scrub her legs.

"Ohhh~... That feels nice..." Would you shut the fuck up!?

I kept washing and she kept making sounds as she was enjoying it.

"Why can't you be like Bonnie over there and stay quiet? Because she did a better fucking job than you." I said pretty annoyed at this point.

She would yelp every time I went beyond the borders between male and female. It's not my problem, my job is to clean and I will get that console. Though I would fucking appreciate if she would stop moaning!

I then went to see Foxy because nobody hated the fucking balloon boy and Marion, so it was my final job. Hopefully I won't see that piece of shit. Before I noticed my headphones began to play 'Geto Boyz - Damn it feels good to be a gangsta' when did I put this song even? Oh well, maybe this beat would be good on me.

"So what the fuck should I be looking here?" I said as I opened the curtain to see Foxy and 'her' posing in front of his ship, wait... Everything seems new or repaired. Even Foxy looks repaired. "Alright, I saw him. Time to go."

"Wait Mike..." I know that voice, no thank you.

"Fuck you." I said as I kept going to where Scott went, the bathrooms.

"Gah! How the fuck can these kids even miss!?" My thoughts exactly. The bathroom literally smells like shit, not to mention the smell of piss mixed with the concussion made things... Overwhelming.

"Hey... Scott. I'm done, give me the things and I'll be going." I said as I was feeling sick pretty fast.

"Really?" He asked not believing me, he then looked at the animatronics and was somewhat impressed. "Damn, you've made more progress than the rest of the staff. They usually lazy around until only half the work was done." What do you expect? That I would be like the rest of the bunch? They are too fucking slow.

"Alright, just give me a second to get the stuff." He then went inside the closet that Bonnie usually went, so that's where the 'Lost and Found' was. I thought it was the cleaning supplies.

"Hmm? Oh hey Mike!" I turned to my left to see Sophie emerging from the kitchen quite pleased, even though her clothes were pretty dirty.

"You finish your job?" I asked even though I didn't care if she was or not.

"Yeah! I'm about to get my stuff and then leave, want to join me?" Again with this shit?

"Join you where?" Better be to go straight home, because fuck going out with you.

"Well, I'm going home... And it kinda feels lonely going alone. Would you mind?" Just home? Better than fucking going out.

"Fine... But you better not fucking go to some random place to drag me or I'll seriously let you there to rot." Fucking hell if I have to go shopping with her.

She let out a sigh after that, but then she almost looked pale. She kept looking at me bewildered while pointing a finger.

"What the fuck are you doing? You look like you saw a ghost." I mean come on, nothing can look like a ghost in this dump.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-shad-dow..." Shadow? I turned to my left to see the outline of Elsa on my shoulder, is she referring to her? Hmm... Better make a good excuse then.

"You must be fucking tired to even see stuff. Straight to home with you." I'm a fucking genius to even think of that one.

"Y-yeah... Maybe I overdid it today." She said as she rubbed her eyes, hopefully she'll leave it at that.

"Alright here you go Mike, enjoy your game. Oh are you done too Sophie?" Just give me the fucking bag!

"Yeah... Mike will go with me." Yeah, yeah I'll take her now would you fucking give me?

"Huh... Well thank you for cleaning the kitchen, off you go then." Finally! It's actually here with everything included. Today is a good day for once.

"Lets go, I still want to test this crap." I said impatiently as I started to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" She yelled as she matched my pace and walked beside me.

"Mmmhmmm~" Why the fuck are you even humming? Is she humming to... My headphones. For some reason it's playing 'Jamiroquai - Canned heat'. Oh well, I don't mind.

The walk was almost silent, only her humming kept things rolling and my headphones. She would try and make simple chat, I would only reply with "Don't fucking care keep walking." She would sulk a bit before trying again, and again, AND AGAIN. I almost snapped at her if we didn't arrived at the building.

"Oh we're here? I thought it would of been longer, well thank you for accompanying me." She said as she did a little bow.

"Whatever." I said nonchalantly as I rummage my pockets for my keys, by accident my phone fell down and opened by the fall. She then picked it up and analyzed every bit of the image. Fucking great.

"This is you right? You look different from here than now." She said as she almost had a sad expression. Right on cue the time of the betrayal clock dinged and the message was now showing 'Betrayal'.

"Don't look at things that don't belong to you, fucking brat." I said as I snatched my phone and slammed the door.

I began to put everything in place and when it was done I made a small list on my head.

"Power cable? Check. Game inside? Check. Beer and appetizers? Double check. Screen on? Check. Alright let's pray the TV doesn't fuck with me." I said as I began turning the console on, it few moments it was optimized and the disk containing the game appeared. I pressed X and the game started.

"Alright let's fucking play!" Man this feels so different from watching it. Oh I got to pick my character? Then wanderer it is, name? I'll call him Tyler. "Alright, hit me with what you got!"

* * *

**Well here you have it, somewhat more character depth on Mike. What did Blake actually meant that Mike was much worse than him? How did Mike knew those things about the underworld? And most importantly, who were the people in the photo? Find out reading this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter. Here you go. Hope you enjoy it as I had this on my mind for awhile.**

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Kill that bitch!" Why do these gargoyles always spew fire!? This pisses off so much! I've been trying my goddamn hardest to not summon Solaire, but come on! I've died about three times already because of this tag team bitches!

The fire stopped and the gargoyle near me is almost dead, time to suicide this bitch once and for all!

"Stab that fucker up!" I mid yelled as I used the last of my stamina, not a moment too soon the gargoyle's partner tried to lunge at me. I jogged out of the way while the first one dissipated into white mist.

"Fuck yeah! Now to kill his boyfriend." I said with a wicked grin on my face, let's have some fun.

It shot flames again, but without his bodyguard I was able to sprint behind him. I quickly chopped off his tail for 'fun'.

"Oh is this yours? Terribly sorry, would you want to join it too?" I jokingly asked on my screen as it tried to stab me with his halberd, I just parried his ass and finished the job.

"Get fucked! Get fucking fucked!" I shouted with joy, fuck this tag team boss! I hope I'll never have to fight another duo again.

*BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ* "Hey! Wake the fuck up! You lazy bastard!" Is that my alarm clock? How long was I playing? I didn't do that much right?

"Holy shit! It's midday!" I played for ten hours straight!? How is that possible? I was... Oh right, I had to do a few things before I could reach these guys, Had to make sure I had the stuff ready for work for tomorrow and I did a lot of farming for souls and resources... No wonder the fight looked... Easier than before those last two times.

"*Sigh* I think I should leave it for now, I didn't get any sleep too. I wonder if the pizzaria would let me sleep in my office for now, god knows I'll need every energy to even look at those fucking robots." And that's literally true, I don't want to die just yet.

I grabbed my keys and left my place with a bag that had my work clothes. Don't have time to put them up, my schedule is really tight thanks to my regimen.

"Speaking of which..." I haven't trained at all these last days, that's bad. I guess I could warm up a bit on my way there, no punching just jogging to not slack on my foot work. My reflexes need to be on top shape in a week and a half. "I guess just jogging is fine for now."

After I closed my apartment I saw Sophie peeking out of her room, was she stalking me? Better not give her any attention for now, or whenever.

As I left the building, I started to do a light jog. My arm is useless until it's fully healed, but not my legs. It felt good to exercise again, the muscles need it to keep in good shape.

As I was jogging, my music kept ringing on my ears. Damn... It's a pump-me-up music. It's tempting me to train harder than what I'm doing right now.

Fucking hell, resist it! Don't push yourself... Is what I would think right now, instead I said fuck it.

My light jog turned into a sprint and then back at a heavy jog, damn I missed this in the last two days.

This went on until I stopped on the bench I sometimes rest, then... That means I've been jogging for half an hour. That's good, it means I still haven't lost my endurance.

"What was the music that I was listening even?" I asked myself until I saw my MP3 showing 'Hekireki'. Heh... Even though I don't understand a single line of japanese, I still like the song.

Well since I'm close to the training ground, might as well see who the fuck is training. I know there are some guys who work hard to get some muscle, even though they are still little bitches in the inside.

"Not what I was expecting..." The place was pact with a ring near the ground. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Oh! Hello there Mike! Are you here to try your luck with the 'Iron Fists' Alex?" Is that Tess? 'Iron Fists' Alex?

"'Iron Fists' Alex? You mean the newbie on the professional boxing department?" I stay in tune with the news, but why the fuck is he in my turf?

"Yeah! He announced that he would come here to see if any guy has what it takes to be a boxer!" You're kidding right? I mean, he just debuted a couple of months ago and now he's looking at himself as god? "He came here a couple of days ago and rented the place up. He came an hour later after you went to work."

"So basically this is like a competition? Fucking great..." Let's see how this guy fares, maybe he has some future or he'll just crash on the ground like a wounded eagle.

"Are you going to have a match with him?" She asked with, and god forbid if I was delusional or not, sparkles on her eyes.

"I'm still healing, but let's see what that guy has to offer." I said while taking a seat on the crowd. This became a hit, if this many people want to see two guys ditch it out.

"It's about to start!" She squealed, guess she's into boxing a bit too much.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! My name is Toby Anderson, owner of this training ground. And today, we will have 'Iron Fists' Alex battle against anyone that wants to feel like a true boxer! This man has won four matches without losing once and took them all with either KO or TKO's! Who wants to challenge this new pair of wings that'll might even become champion?" Damn Toby! I didn't know you had it in you to be the announcer and referee!

Alex Vidgarl, also know as 'Iron Fists'. He's your standard boxer opting for the textbook style, has blond hair and green eyes. He's wearing what other boxers would wear, trunks that just end above the knee, looks like he opted for the yellow color ones. He's also wearing a good pair of yellow boxing shoes with a black outline to match it. The gloves are standard ones and the mouth piece as well.

"Come on guys, show me a good time until my next match." Cocky son of a bitch, the kind I hate the most. Though I need to fucking respect his achievements, even if they are just baby steps. "Heck I'll even battle the lightweight champion without even so much as a scratch on me."

"What did you just said you fucking bastard!?" You better take it back you bastard! You don't, and I mean YOU DON'T, fucking say that without experiencing the real thing.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? He's but small fry against me. Ah... I can already see it, the title so easily gotten." That's fucking it!

"Son, you shouldn't have said that to 'Fearless' Mike." You goddamn said it right Toby.

"D-did you just said Mike?" I don't fucking care right now, I'll beat him to the ground and make him suffer for what he just said.

"M-Mike?" Don't even talk to me Tess. Not now.

"Toby, I'm getting my stuff. He's mine. Don't let anyone fight him just yet." I said as I walked towards my locker.

Who the fuck does that guy think he is!? He just pissed off the wrong guy, I don't even care about sleep because of my blood being pumped.

_"Knock him one for me Mike!"_ Will do Elsa, will fucking do.

As I was done dressing up I walked towards the ring, my headphones were playing 'The bio terrorist threat'. Fitting, don't you think? I was ready to plow him to a bloody mess.

I wore my black beanie of course, my old black trunks with white outlines on my either sides. My boxer shoes that donned a crimson color that matched my boxing gloves. Now in official matches, you can't have any hats or beanie's, but since this isn't an official match it's okay for me.

I entered the ring and I could see already people looking at my scarred body, some scars here and there with my shoulders new cut. Of course I had to take my bandages off for now, but that means nothing to me right now.

"Alright ladies and gentleman! On this corner we have our new star, Alex Vidgarl! He's going to fight now with the local legend, the one that fought head to head with the lightweight champion John McGrath!" My headphones that were hanging on the my corner changed music to 'I'm told that hurts'. Must be Elsa changing the music to match the moment. "The one and only 'Fearless' Mike Schmidt!"

The crowd roared towards us, I was staring at Alex the whole time. I was certain that he was regretting his decision to even say those words, but no matter what he'll say. My mind is locked.

The pressure and my killing intent was making him shake, what a pansy. And you call yourself a boxer?

"This match will be a three minute long match, like an official one. Both fighters can only go down three times, on the third down they'll be disqualified on the spot." Just like old school. "So everybody, get ready to see a show!" He said as we left our corners towards the middle. "Alright you two, I want a clean match. No cheating or pulling any tricks got it?"

"Loud and clear." I said as I put my mouth piece.

"Y-yes!" Steeling yourself eh? That's good, that means I can destroy your hope of becoming big.

"Alright shake hands." Toby ordered, Alex extended his hand to shake. I was having none of that and just slapped his hand, you don't deserve my respect after that moment.

*DING*

I went to my southpaw style while he went textbook. I was ready to humiliate him, I was ready for fucking everything!

He charged at me with his right hand ready to throw at me, I saw through that and dodge on my left. He was fast enough to throw his left, I ducked on that moment and took a step back. He looked kinda slow to me. Or maybe he's cutting it down to then annihilate me. After all, every first round we should see what their rhythm consists before going for the kill.

"Come on Mike! Show this guy how boxers really are!" / "Come on Alex! We're always with you!" The crowd were cheering, this bitch even had his own cheerleaders backing him up. This pretty boy... Will fucking lose no matter what.

He throws another left, than a right. I successfully block them with my right shoulder. Can't be using my left side yet. He throws another left and then another right. I'm seeing a pattern here. He threw another right and then he repeated again.

*DING*

"Second out!" Already? I guess I was too focused to even notice the time running down.

"Wow Mike! I didn't know you could dodge like that!" Fighting against a champion does that to you. But I got his rhythm down, he always starts with his right.

"..." Only now I could feel my right shoulder again, I was wondering why I couldn't before. It was numb from the impact. He doesn't have that nickname for nothing.

"Hey Mike, nice to see that you haven't rusted out after all these years." I kept training Toby, don't say that if you saw me coming here everyday.

"You know me, need to stay on shape." I said while on my focused state, I want to punch that guy badly. You have no idea.

"Alright, I'll give you a minute before the bell rings." Gee thanks, making me more crazy before the second round. After that he went to talk with some co-workers he told about the match.

"So... What are you gonna do after the match?" Can't you just shut up? I need to fucking concentrate here.

"Work." There now leave me alone.

"Oh cool! Would you mind me going with you." No fuckin' way you tailing me.

"Yes. I would." I said while noticing my reflexes becoming a bit dull from talking.

"Oh come on, I won't bother you that much!" Not helping here brat.

"You talk one more time and I'll seriously will shut you up myself! Talking with a boxer is fatal when he's on the ring." This is something I saw during one of the many practice matches, some girl or loved interest talks with the guy and he becomes somewhat slower and then ends up losing.

"Yeah this guy is easy, and here I thought that he would destroy me. He hasn't even hit me once." You're going to regret that, you little bitch.

"You idiot! Do you even know who that guy is or is even doing!?" Hmm? Is that his couch? "That guy has been checking you out the entire round, he probably already knows what your thinking!" Smart person.

Elsa changed my song again, this time its called 'Vagabond' from a cartoon of boxing called Hajime no Ippo. It's gonna fit nicely against this guy,

*DING*

"Seconds out!"

As soon as I heard the bell I rushed at him, he was still turning with that smug smile plastered on his face. He didn't even saw my right connecting with his face.

He staggered, but not out. I took a step back to re-position myself, in case he decides to throw a stray punch at me. The look on his face is priceless right now, he wasn't expecting that one bit.

I decided to provoke his ass with my gesture 'Come on'. His face contorted before rushing towards me with fast hooks, what a joke.

He kept throwing those hooks, than after awhile he decided with jabs.

"Hey... Why is Mike just dodging?" / "The better question is why is Alex missing all of them?"

He was desperate to hit me, he really was. I could see him becoming angrier and angrier.

I slipped on my step and took a full force straight punch directly at my face.

"A direct hit!"

I recoiled a bit before making sure I was still standing, that was a good punch.

_"Hehehe... Hahahaha!"_ I started to laugh inside me, I haven't felt this pain in so long. It felt so familiar, but now's not the time to remembering stuff.

Now's the time to destroy him, not for good. Not yet.

My MP3 changed to the next song of the cartoon. 'Black and Blue.

My eyes flared up to life and he saw that. Screw everything else, you're my target now.

I rushed to him and gave him a quick jab, he got disorientated from it and then tried to give me a hook. I ducked and gave in return a gazelle punch straight to his gut.

"What a turnabout!"

I then used the momentum and rose my right fist giving him a perfect uppercut. He almost was out, if it wasn't for his... Willpower to keep fighting. He threw two jabs from his left hand, he got me with those two.

I didn't care, I kept going and gave him three straight punches at his face again. He was feeling it, the fatigue, the pressure... The fear I was showing him.

He threw a right hook, I ducked and gave him a liver blow. His jaw opened and in that moment I began swaying from side to side, are you ready for this?

I began punching him with the momentum from my swaying. Each punch as strong as the last one, he was becoming unconscious little by little. Punch by punch.

"My god... Is he real?"

I kept going and going... And going... Until I saw that his eyes were fading color, I figured it was time to finally finish this.

I put every bit of strength on my right fist and with the momentum I gave him my final punch, he flew backwards before lying on the floor motionless.

The crowd was silent until I took a step back, making my shoes produce a small sound. After that Toby went to see Alex, it took a few seconds before he signaled the bell.

"Ladies and gentleman! Mike Schmidt has won the match!" He announced making the crowd roar again. "Mike! Do you want to say a few words to them?"

"What is there to say? He's too weak to even consider going against 'him'. Heck, he shouldn't even be boxing if he can't even see the difference between an experienced boxer and a common guy."

After my little 'speech', I left and changed on to my regular clothes.

"Mike! That! Was! So! COOL!" Oh god... Not you again! "I really thought you were going to fall there when he punched you, but you knocked him out like he was nothing! Even when your arm started to ble...ed..." My what?

I looked at my shoulder and sure enough it was bleeding.

"Tch, hey pass me those bandages." I fucking need to disinfect it and then make sure the bleeding stops when I get back to work.

"Let me heal you up! I have first Aid training!" For fucks! Fine!

"Just hurry up. I still want to get a small nap before my shift starts." I said with my leg bouncing from my impatience.

She quickly disinfected my wound and started to bandage my wound.

"Hey you!" A guy started to walk on towards me, who the fuck are you? "You're Mike Schmidt right? Thanks to you, my boy learned a valuable lesson. Never underestimate your opponent. You have my gratitude."

"You're that guys coach right? Than you better tell him this. He'll never beat the champion with those amateur moves of his, not to mention his endurance is so fucking low. Half way on those hooks he already looked tired as hell. Word of advice, let him start using this schedule. I used it when I still thought on going pro, also he should really try to chop wood, that back of his lacks the strength to stand even the weakest punches like mine." He's basically a glass jaw on my book, but if he does these things he can at least stand a chance against him.

"Thank you, Mike Schmidt. I'll do as you told me. Have a nice day." Bye fuck face. Hope I never meet you again or your weak kid.

"Wow, you looked so awesome telling him how to buff Alex up!"

"Shut up, are you done already?"

"Yeah, you're set to go!"

"Good." Now I can put my shirt one and be on my way to the fuck fest of my office.

* * *

**There you go, hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was stuck on my mind that Mike hadn't displayed anything on the boxing department. See you again on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't updated it sooner my friends, I've been considerably busy these few days. Not putting any other excuses, because I'm an excuse as well.**

* * *

After I grabbed my bag and held it behind my right shoulder I started to walk towards my workplace.

"I told you not to come with me." What part didn't you understand that, you little brat?

"I know, but it isn't everyday you see a fight with the local legend and simply not see at least where he works." Not it isn't, but it isn't everyday I have to babysit a little brat that I don't want to know my life.

As we walked down the road together, against my liking, the trio that was trying to have a quicky with her were passing by with the same look they bore that day.

"Well, well... If it isn't Tess! So glad we can see each other again." The chain leader spoke to her. You better not be planning anything jackass.

"Don't talk to me, you scum." She said coldly towards him. Oh? Is she showing off her true colors?

"Watchu say bitch?" He said as a vein on his head was pulsating. You better not try anything, or do we need a do over?

_"Mike, I don't like how those two are looking at us..."_ Say what Elsa?

"!" Holy shit... They have real weapons now. Where did they bought those handguns!? And those pocket knifes?

"You can talk all tough you want with that guy beside you, but he'll cower over this!" He suddenly pulled out his 9mm pistol at us. Tch, with her around she'll just screw me over.

"Not so tough now are ya, you son of a bitch?" Wait... These rookies...

"Wha!?" I rushed at him and bent his arm and got the weapon for myself.

"What are you two standing there for!? Shoot him!" He yelled as they brought their weapons too, but every time they pulled the trigger nothing came out.

"B-boss! Why isn't it firing!?" Isn't it obvious?

"You little fuckers..." I growled as I tossed the gun to Tess and I cracked my knuckles in anticipation.

"Ehehe... We were just joking there pal! No need to get so pissed..." Me pissed? Please... I'm livid.

"I hope you have enough money to pay the bills, because the numbers will have two more digits once I'm done with the three of you." I said as grabbed the leaders collar.

"Flat chance!" He yelled as he pulled out his knife and swung at me quickly, he was close enough to only make my shirt a new cut.

"YAH! Mike help me!" She screamed as the others had their knife near her throat.

"...Pass me the gun." You don't even deserve my fists anymore.

She threw the gun at me while I dodged another couple of swings from him.

"So what if you have my gun? These things were completely rigged!" He said with a creepy grin on his face, looks like he wants to see blood.

"Rigged? Don't sink yourself even more kid." I said as I tweaked it before a click sound produced and aimed at him.

"You think you can shoot me? Hahaha! You're even more pathetic than I thought!" Laugh it off now, soon you'll be screaming for your mother.

"Hey boss... I think we should get out of here..." Oh? Does the little lackey finally grew a spine?

"Shut up, Lance! He can't do nothing to us! He's just anoth-"

*BANG*

I fired the gun at his leg, the shot entered and above his knee, looks like it passed through him as there is a bullet hole in the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK!" The screams of agony. Now isn't that a fitting name for a cover.

"Boss!" Are you two scared now? Do you two still want to follow this piece of trash around?

"Does it hurt when I do THIS?" I said as I put kicked in his newly bullet wound. He screamed louder as blood was gushing out of the exit point. "It does, doesn't it?"

"YOU'RE A PSYCHO!" How rich...

"I'm a psycho now? Was I the one to start this in pointless obsession of being god and threatening everyone I met?" Come on, answer me.

"Guh..." What cat got your tongue?

"Answer the question." I said putting more pressure on the wound.

"Mike, I think you're overdoing it..." Don't talk to me now, you little brat.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled as tears were falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise! Please don't kill me!" He cried like a baby.

"Rookies like you three can't even tell that the safety was on, if you knew things would of been much different." I said as I pointed his gun to them.

"H-hey man! Keep it cool! Here you can have her back!" The jackass that was holding her prisoner said as he dropped both his gun and weapon to the floor, the other did the same thing.

"If I were you three, I would think to do something different with your life. The underground doesn't need spoiled meat like you fuckers around." I said as Tess ran behind me, she shivered out of fear.

"Dude call an ambulance! He'll bleed out if they can't get here fast enough!" Finally you say something useful.

"Put pressure on the wound, that'll probably will help his chances of living." I said as I walked away with Tess, they were frantically doing as I said and calling for paramedics. I threw the gun to a pile of garbage nearby, hopefully nobody would think of rummage through it and find a new toy for themselves.

"Was that r-really necessary M-mike?" ...

"Sometimes, the hard way is the only way. Trust me on this brat, you don't want to go to their side. No matter what."

"D-did something happen to you?" Don't ask.

"Leave it, Tess. It's best to just not ask."

For once, she took my advice and walked silently. Guess this kid, isn't that bad after all.

"Lister, my work place is over there. Go home or something. I have a lot of stuff to do."

"I-I think I should do that." She said with her voice shaking a bit walking a bit forward with her hands on her chest. Good god, why do I have to have a slimmer of empathy...

"Hey kid." I said as she turned around to see me. "Catch." I said as I gently threw one of my things.

"Uh?" She said as she caught it. "Is this..."

"A music box, yes." Don't judge me, it was the only thing at the time that calmed me down.

"It helped me when I wanted to calm down, take care of that okay?" For once I'm being nice here, FOR ONCE.

"Y-yeah, thanks." She said as she opened the top making the clogs start and the sound to produce. A smooth, relaxing tune echoed out of it. It faded away as she went away to whenever she needed to.

"Alright... Lets see if I can snooze for the day." Oh boy...

* * *

Inside Freddy Fazbears pizzeria

As soon as I enter, what do I see? A sea of kids running around eating cake and pizza.

"Mommy look! It's that man that was boxing the other day!" What am I? A celebrity?

"Ah Mike! Did came here to help us out? We would be very grateful if you do." Shut the fuck up Scott...

"Not really. I came to see if I could hang out on my office. Had a rough night." Wouldn't say rough, more like, 'DIE YOU HOLLOWING BASTARD!' Yeah kinda like that.

"No no no, you can only 'hang out' on your office after you've done a few things more me." Scott... I'm having a headache from these screaming kids. For gods sake what the fuck are those murderous fuck faces doing?

They are singing. No fucking surprise. At the very least, Foxy is doing his job. For once, he's helping out by grabbing the attention of these little monsters with... That.

"What do you want? I'm mentally exhausted."

"Here, I want you to take note of how many gifts are in the new prize corner. Then after that, I want you to help out in the kitchen and finally move a few things backstage." You gotta be...

"Fine." I said as he gave me a clipboard and a pen before I went to the damn place.

"Alright... 3.. 12.. 24.. How many gifts do they buy even?" I bet that all of this goes way above my paycheck.

"There are 58 gifts to give right now."

"Thanks for the heads up." I said as I wrote down and turned to the voice, only to see Marion's white pinprick eyes looking at me. "Uh..."

We both looked at each other, I think I'm startled.

"H-holy shi-" I looked at my side to see a kid looking at me funny. "Shi-shiskebab." I think that was a nice safe there. He then left laughing at my poor cover up.

"Don't do that again..." I seriously don't need small jumps to keep me awake.

"Hehehe. You looked so cute trying to cover that up." Shut up already Marion. Actually...

"How many gifts do you give on a normal day?"

"Hmm... I give around 27 gifts a day from 85 gifts." That... Is a lot of patience you need to have.

"And you did that all the time on the other restaurant?"

"Pretty much, everyday. Seeing those happy faces was worth it though." That's some motherly love right there.

"Listen Marion, I need to go, but we'll catch up later okay?"

"Have a nice day Mike." She said as I turned around, making my way to the kitchen. "Oh but one more thing." I looked at her peeking eyes once more, what's this pressure?

"Don't blame her, blame HER." What? Who? Hey don't go back in your box!

"*Sigh* First the bear, now her. Who should I blame? Who SHOULDN'T I blame?" Maybe my tired mind is playing tricks on me. Yeah, it has to. That... Thing, took a piece of me.. Right?

With my busy mind I didn't even noticed I was already in the kitchen.

"Ah! Mike! Are you here to help us out?"

"I..."

"Great! Please take those five garbage bags to the dumpster, can't work right with trash around here and you know about us being a clean place." Can I speak?

"Uh..."

"Thanks again! Chop chop now!" Excuse me?

I grabbed the guys shirt and made his eyes stare at my own.

"Now listen here bucko. I work at the night shift, and right now I'm having the worst possible headache. So listen well to me you prick. No one, and I mean no one, orders me around except if its the boss with an offer. You say something like that to me again, and you can get the worst medical discharge on my part. Are we clear!?"

He was sweating buckets as he nodded his head furiously. After I released him, he quickly rushed his pace back to his station.

I grabbed two bags and headed outside, man do these stick! How long were they in that shitty kitchen!?

Once near the dumpster I swayed the bags to gather momentum and threw them inside. Physics, something that I at least know to some extent.

"Oh right my MP3!" Why haven't I thought about the silence coming from these magic pearls?

I browsed until I stopped at a remix. Dummy! From ElectricMudkip. Gotta love how it sounds so well. The rhythm, the drums... You know? I could make it rise up on my workout regime.

I quickly got the next pair of sacks and threw them in as I did with the others.

Just before I got the last one, the golden fucker appeared again.

"You gotta be... Not now you little cunt." Not REALLY feeling it today.

"...FoR...g...E...H...R"

"What the fuck are you trying to say!?"

And he disappears once more giving me more questions.

"Grr! This is so infuriating!"

I slowly grabbed the last plastic bag and threw it with my strength behind me, I think the impact made the sack actually rip.

After that... Mediocre display of professionalism I decided to finally deal with the backstage. Goddamn I need to shut my eyes off. I think their blood shot right now.

"Hey mister! Are you going to do more of that stuff?" Shut up kid.

"No, go play or something. I'm busy."

"Aw... Please?" Are you making puppy eyes? You're making puppy eyes...

"You can trick people all you want with your eyes, but not this guy. Get it in your head kid."

"B-but! You gotta! My friends want to meet a real live boxer!"

"I'm no pro boxer kid, I'm just a brawler."

After I dismissed him and went backstage, still as dusty as ever. And as crowded as ever.

"Alright... Lets see."

I moved some spare tables to make more space, a backup guitar of Bonnie, spare parts for Fazfucks microphone, some loose eyes from the Toys.

"...? The singing stopped?" Oh fuck!

I quickly sidestepped to the side while turning towards the door to see the toys mascot staring at me. Great...

"Evening Mr. Schmidt. What are you doing back here all alone?" What does it look like fuckboy.

"Working. What else would I do here?"

"Pardon me. I didn't meant to offend you or anything of the sort." Your sole presence offends me.

"Just leave me work fuck face."

"If there is anything I can do to help you, do tell me." Help? I wouldn't be caught dead being helped by a...

"You know what? There is something I need help with." This is a long shot.

"There is?"

"I need to practice my boxing for something in two weeks. You think we can fight it off tonight pretty boy?" Is he smiling?

"Mr. Schmidt! I've been meaning to ask if you could teach me boxing for a while! Of course I'll help you with that!" What the actual fucking fuck?

"Uh... Okay, see you at midnight then."

"Will do Mr. Schmidt!" He said cheerfully before going back to the kids.

"Wh-what just happen?" Seriously, what just happen?

It took me, LITERALLY, an hour to get that stuff sorted out. How, in Carmen San Diego, can these employees be so fucking lazy!? 'Oh just leave it there, someone will do it for us and we'll get paid anyway.' I would put my fist up their asses so fast that there weren't any time for blood to rush out of their body.

"Scott, that place is sorted out. Can I, for the love of any god up there, go to my office to sleep it off?" Need to watch my language with these little devils around. Don't want to get the pink receipt.

"Thank you so much Mike! I won't be able to pay your effort you displayed on the day shift, but you can sleep all you want now. Just don't oversleep it, we don't want to change the carpets."

"Was that suppose to be a joke? Sorry I forgot to laugh, didn't I?" Fuck off Scott, just fuck off.

Entering my humble abode of possibly multiple mutilated corpses from the old years, I put my backpack under my messy desk.

"Finally, I can rest my head..." I crossed my arms and laid my head on them.

I think Elsa was messing with my MP3 as she changed the song to something more soother and calming. A lullaby to help me?

"Thanks Elsa..."

_"You're welcome, Mikey..."_

* * *

**How nice of Elsa to help Mike out, but now more questions rose. Was it really Mikes mind playing tricks on him? Who is to blame? How much of a cheap bastard can Scott be? So many questions and no answers can only lead to speculation, and through speculation there is a chance to find the truth. **

**See you guys in the next chapter where the practice match between human and animatronic will occur.**


	13. Chapter 13

_#Servos discussions#_

_Bon: Hey boss, what was that guy doing?_

_Faz: The same thing as last time. Rummaging and organizing the backstage._

_Chi: Anything else or was that it?_

_Faz: Well apart from the insult here and there, everything went fine. Oh yeah tonight I don't want no one to 'play' with him._

_Freddy: That's unusual coming from you, what changed?_

_Faz: He asked me to do something with him tonight._

_Marion: Mike, asking something to any of you? That's a first._

_Foxy: Maybe the landlubber's bein' tricky with you, Faz._

_Bon: I have to stay on Foxy's side on this one, who knows what he'll do to you._

_Faz: Relax everyone, it's just a sparing match with._

_Bonnie: S-sparing match!? You two area going to box!?_

_Vixen: Y-you shouldn't do it, Faz. H-he might d-damage you._

_Faz: I appreciate your concerns, but I'm sure he won't do anything drastic._

_BB: Not do anything drastic? Let me laugh at that!_

_Chica: What would you know? You barely know him!_

_BB: I was there, remember? I saw it all while I was hiding with my balloons, and what he did still gives me nightmares..._

_Faz: What did he do even? You never told us about it._

_Marion: And it will stay that way. None of you will know what happened._

_Freddy: You know what happened too, Marion?_

_?: *N*u*G*_

_Bonnie: FazBear? Is that you? You know it too?_

_Silence rained for a couple of minutes, while they waited for him to reply something odd appear on the chat._

_S*****B*****: Y*u *A*t._

_Freddy: Who are you!?_

_S*****B*****: Y*u *A*t. Y*u *A*t._

_Chick: Stop repeating yourself! Who are you!_

**_Spring*****Trap: YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!_**

_The animatronics on stage looked around frantically, trying to find the mysterious voices that were crying out loud._

**_*****: It's him!_**

**_*****: Please help us!_**

**_*****: Save us!_**

**_*****: _**_You can't._

* * *

Throughout the day, the show kept going despite the machines acting a bit strange at regular intervals between 20 to half an hour.

The kids didn't really noticed as they played around and ate their pizza in blissful ignorance.

The music kept going and going, the stories of the two Foxys' kept their attention and the staff were too busy with the little innocent children, though most of them had to bite their tongue like Mike when they needed to move through their wave.

They were unaware though, that something was fidgeting in a certain room. Under piles and piles of objects, sealed away in one of the many concealed rooms away from the animatronics map.

Its pinprick eyes glowing, body shacking furiously and twitching in a possessed manner. This was the body of a 'retired' animatronic with a special someone under its suit.

* * *

_Nightmare_

_"No! No! No! No! No! Go away!" Walk away dammit!_

_Footsteps were being heard on my left and the lights are flickering while I closed the door of my room on my right._

_"Don't you fucking dare, you bitch!" Come on small feet! Run faster!_

_Just as I closed the door, I heard scratching on it before it whatever the fuck it was walked away. I ran to my bed and shone with my flashlight at my Freddy doll, the horrifying shadows shrieked before they disappeared under my bed._

_Every fucking time I sleep, this fucking nightmare just keeps me in here like my fucking job, but here's the catch. I'M BACK AT MY CHILD SELF!_

_I hear static on my closet, NOT FUCKING TONIGHT NOR DO YOU HAVE RIGHT!_

_I rushed and shone my flashlight, for a split second I saw my amygdala. I quickly smacked the door at its face and waited for a bit. When I opened and shone again, there was a small doll of HER._

_I was going to throw her out of my window, but then I heard a ghastly bell. I couldn't dilly dally for long, they are too fast if I get distracted even for one second._

_Running towards the feet of my bed I opened my ears to hear exactly where they were going to come. Though the static was a pain in my ass since I most of the time couldn't hear them._

_I looked at the clock. "Still 3:34. Gotta keep at it!"_

_I ran, I shone, I closed the door, I did EVERYTHING I could until finally, I couldn't hear them._

_"Shit... It's here..."_

_Through the empty halls, a ghastly laugh was heard and the sound of a music box was playing._

_Feet running like they couldn't get exhausted for hours, ran from side to side conflicted where to fucking go in this cursed house!_

_I heard it running to my left side. I dashed there and shone the light before quickly shutting the door._

_"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Not her... Not Marion! N-no that isn't Marion, it's someone else that looks like Marion, it has to be!_

_It ran away, once again trying to decide where to go. I rushed back at the feet of my bed._

_"Please, please, please... For the love of god, turn it to six AM already!" But in the clock it was 5:29 AM,_

_It laughed once again ghastly, I didn't heard it coming running to the sides though..._

_"Shit!" I yelled as I turned towards my bed and shone my light. The figure had the creepiest body I've ever seen, its white pupils looking at me with that fucking smile._

_It then disappeared as my flashlight blinked a bit. It ran and ran, it teleported and appeared out of nowhere._

_I'm shacking, I can't take this! Turn it to 6._

_I slipped and it slowly walked towards me with its sharp teeth shining on the red light of the alarm clock._

_"Turn it to 6..." I repeated as it grabbed me by the collar. I fucked up! My one mistake! FUCK!_

_Its voice began increasing, drawing me closer to get a good look at its face._

_"Turn it to 6!" Come on! It's 5:59!_

_It made me look at it, I was trembling with fear as I looked it those fucking dead eyes. It screeched as it opened her mouth._

_"TURN IT TO 6!" I screamed as its voice shrieked as loud as me. I can't die! I have too many things left to do!_

_"...Forgive me..."_

* * *

"GAH!" I screamed and jumped as Sophie shook me awake, she seemed very concerned at me.

"Mike! What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost." She said towards me, it closely resembled a ghost. But that thing...

"I-I..." My voice for the longest time quivered, I'm scared... Just like that fucking fox!

"I don't think you should work today, you look so pale." She said while she saw my face that had pure dread on it. You're seeing too many weaknesses of mine, go away.

"S-stay away! Just leave me alone!" I yelled to her as I pushed her. I clicked the button to close the door and did the same to the other, after that I sat on my chair and gripped my head on top of my desk.

"Mike! Open the door! Let me help you!"

"You CAN'T help me! No one can! Get that in your fucking mind!" I'm breathing heavily, god dammit! Hold the tears already!

"Sophie, what's wrong? I heard screaming!" Said Scott running towards my office. Great, now the boss has to see me in this state.

"Go away you two! Leave me alone!"

"Mike! You're wasting valuable electricity of my restaurant! Open n-"

"I SAID **LEAVE**!" My voice at the end had Elsa's voice mixed into it.

"O-Okay, we'll leave you alone. You don't need to get that angry." Good, they're leaving finally. "But you better open your doors in half an hour or I'm cutting your pay check by 20%." Fucking bastard!

I had my heart pumping so hard, it looked like it would just rip out of my fucking chest. My headache was gone, which is good, bad thing is that now I still remember how that thing looked.

My eyes were shacking as I tried to calm down, my breathing was unstable, my mind in a blunder. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

I wasn't whimpering, but I was letting loose a river. My days there hardened me, but my eyes weren't that's why I'm crying right now.

"Who the fuck do I need to forgive? Who dammit..."

I looked at the clock, 11:19 PM. Great... Need to wait another 41 minutes to just start my shift, that'll be about me fighting a robotic killer bear in a boxing match.

* * *

Sophie and Scott - Dinning Area

The two walked away, far enough so that Mike wouldn't hear them. The animatronics were in sleep mode, but the two staff members didn't know that they could hear every word they spoke.

"So what happened to Mike? Did you scared him or something?"

"I don't know... When I got there, he was shacking like crazy and breathing very fast. I shook I'm awake, but when he screamed and looked at me..."

"Go on, what happened when he looked at you?"

"He was scared, Scott. Like he just saw the scariest thing in the word, and that man is tough to these things."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"I tried to playfully scare him a couple of times. He... Was not amused to say the least before he threatened me that next time he would punch me. Hard."

"We both know, he wouldn't do that to you. Me, on the other had, would. I pushed way too many buttons on him before." He said as he rubbed his left cheek, still felt the pain from last time.

"Do you know anything that could've caused this to him?"

"Not... That I'm aware of!" He replied rather suspiciously.

"...Are you hiding something from me that I don't know, Scott?" She said as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Me? I say, miss Sophie! I'm the embodiment of truthfulness!" He said as he posed in a comical way.

"You're the embodiment of the worlds cheapest pricks!" Mike yelled from down the hallway from his office.

"Shut up, Mike!" He yelled back as he recomposed himself. "Well then, Sophie you need to get going and I need to dress fancy."

"Oh really? Why?" She asked to him with a very playful tone.

"I'm going on a business dinner. I'm going to try and get a good contract to help out this restaurant, maybe even get lucky..." He said as he had a creepy grin with foul intent.

"If you talk to a woman with that smile, then you'll be forever alone." She said as she picked her stuff and started running away.

"Sophie! Get back here!" He said as he followed her with fury. If there was one thing that Scott hated the most, was to call him a forever alone just because he doesn't have a girlfriend. He, of course, closed the doorway and ran towards her.

* * *

_#Servos discussions#_

_Bonnie: Tell me I wasn't the only one to hear that._

_Bon: What? That Mike got scared? I think everyone heard that._

_Freddy: Bon, you don't get it. That type of man can't get spooked over a dream._

_Foxy: Aye. He be like me, brave and... Well, he is a prick so I can't say that he's like me._

_Chi: First it was Vixen, now a dream?_

_Vixen: I want to talk with him... But he just runs away and hides in his office._

_Chica: Why do you even want to talk with him?_

_Vixen: It's because of me that he... He..._

_Faz: It wasn't your fault Vixen, you didn't do it._

_BB: I had a front row sit, she did do it._

_Marion: You saw it with your eyes, but not well enough._

_Bon: I also had a front row sit! But that was for when Chi was handling 5 kids at the same time._

_Faz: Different things, Bon._

_Bon: I know, but that was amazing!_

_Freddy: Focus on the topic here gang._

_Faz: I think I'm running out of time here. What time is it?_

_Bonnie: It's 11:50 PM. Why?_

_Faz: Almost time to fight Mike... _

_Freddy: So you're really going to do it, huh?_

_Bonnie: Hopefully he'll teach you a style and a few other things, if not... Let us hope you don't get that damaged with the bumps._

_Bon: What's a style?_

_Foxy: Shimmer me timber..._

* * *

Dinning Area

I came here after calming down a bit. No matter how many times I pass here, that fucking fox keeps staring at me with those yellow homicidal eyes of hers.

"Mike, it isn't midnight yet is it?" What does it look like jackass?

"Just stay there, while I fucking ask Freddy over there something." Really not up for anything else that these bastards are up to. "And stop trying to flirt with me Toy Chica, I don't swing to animatronics or animals or anything that relates to robots."

"But you do like to see me, don't you?" She said to me, I just dismissed her as I went towards the main stage.

"Wow, you got SHOT down!" Did Toy Bonnie, just made a pun about ducks on hunting season at Toy Chica?

"BONNIE!" Ow... My eardrums...

Leave the toy trio alone for now, despite me wanting to see what the rabbits punishment would be. I went towards the stage.

Immediately I saw them lock eyes on me, if a pansy was here right now they would piss themselves and probably need a change of underwear.

"Freddy, I'm going to need that stage of yours." And for the love of god, if I hear any request...

"It's yours for three hours." Wait, what?

"That was... Surprisingly easier than I thought." Literally.

"Faz told us about your fight and I'm not the only one wanting to see a show, despite us being the show around here." Maybe that phone guy was right, twenty years of just singing those damn songs can make someone snap if they don't have something to entertain themselves. No pun intended there.

"Just make sure that fox over there to stay in the cove. God knows I'll be distracted if that little cunt tries to even talk to me." Distraction is a very dangerous tool in my books.

"She'll be able to see the match, right?" As much as I don't want her to do ANYTHING that involves me, I can be just that linear.

"As long as she stays in the cove, I'm fine with that. She tries to say shit though and she'll get hit. Hard." That last part made the fucking chicken tremble a bit, am I that intimidating? Or is she simply... A chicken? What is wrong with me today? I'm on a roll!

Oh shit! I forgot my headphones! Better grab them before the match to hear some pumping music.

"Toy Freddy, give me a moment to get something!" He needs to wait no matter what.

Reaching for my headphones I scrolled around to find a decent music to start my little warm up.

Suddenly, the fucking phone started to ring.

"The hell? It's not even midnight!"

* * *

**Who was that mysterious entity on the animatronics chat server? Why is the strange being in Mikes dream asking for him to forgive it? Will Toy Bonnie ever find out what the fuck a style is? Only time will tell.**

**To ask for forgiveness is to ask for redemption on who you've hurt.**


	14. Chapter 14

I was flabbergasted as I heard the start of the recording. Someone was breathing really fast and heavily, like it was spooked or something.

_"H-Hello? I-Is this thing even working!?"_ The voice on the other side asked in a very panic attack. What the hell is wrong with the him? _"My name is J-Jeremy Fitzgerald-d! And by the time you hear this, I'll be long gone from this place!"_

_"Right now..."_ There was a little pause and a clicking noise, like the same one on my laptop... _"I'm barely hanging here after what I just saw. A kid came in and started to trash the animatronics in minutes!"_ There was another pause as the sound of metal scrapped the floor. Wait... Was that me? The guy whimpered as the clicking sound started up again and the faint melody of a music box echoed around the place.

_"This place is too much! I can't take it anymore! Screw this security job! Screw this company! Screw even the paycheck! I prefer to live than to die at this place!"_ He said with a silent yelling as he clicked multiple lights.

_"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Help me! Halp me! HALP M-"_ Was that... Oh no... It was, wasn't it? Dammit... The guy was screeching out of fear, I can tell that much.

_"T-That voice... That was Toy Chica! The kid is terminating every animatronic around here... Is he coming for me next?"_ The clicking sound continued before he let out a loud whimper. I remember... I looked straight at the camera that night, he must've saw my face back then.

_"O-Oh god... It's that poor kid... He's looking at me with those dead eyes... I gotta get out of here, now!"_ The guy said as he started to run by his breathing getting faster.

_"Screw this, screw this, screw this! I'll just ask my parents to help me! Forget everything even happened! Forget this place... Forget th-"_ For a moment the guy stopped his tracks. _"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stay away from me! Stay away from me you freaking puppet!"_ He yelled as he rushed through the doors, his voice trailed off and the eerie song of 'pop goes the weasel' played on. Then there were footsteps, before the recording stopped.

"..." What did I just heard... This was recorded from back then? How did it survive for this long!? How in the fuck?

My wristwatch started to beep signifying that midnight just started, then there was another recording that was from the Phone Guy. This one was different from the other one though.

_"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_ Fuck you, dead fucker.

_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know?" _Yeah, I know. At least I can agree with the guy with this._ "The smell..." _Smell? Must be the decomposing of the dead kids.

_"Uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly." _'Kid-friendly... Those faces are not kid-friendly. They are the faces of whatever twisted imagination a five year old would have!

_"Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."_ Just need to use a shitty mask on them? Well if I had the mask from the very fucking beginning I wouldn't need to fucking barricade myself in this closed off, tiny, shit smelling that is my office!

_Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh._ That clever little bitch...

_ If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights_."

"You don't say..." He said out loud as he put the flashlight on his back pocket. Just in case they back fired against him.

_ It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too."_ Glitch?

_One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box._

_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

"Man... Marion was always thinking to him? What was he smoking?" Seriously, what was he smoking? Because it seemed like it was tripping his world.

As I walked through the hallway, I saw Toy Freddy on the stage ready to receive his beating, because there's no way in this world or the next one that I'll let him lay a single finger on me.

"Please hurry, mister Schmidt! I'm ready to begin our sparing match!" Don't get too cocky, you little twat.

"Mike, go easy on him okay?" Go shove a carrot up your ass, Bonnie.

I stood on the stage for the first time in a very long time. I remember how my stupid childish mind thought they would be my... Bah! Who cares about this halfwit past? I need to concentrate on beating the crap out of this killing animatronic and then go back to my goddamn shitty office while surviving the night, AGAIN.

Would rather play my new game or something else than staying in this crummy dump. And that's putting my words lightly on the matter.

"So what do we do, mister Schmidt? When are we ready start the match?"

"Now."

"Wha-!" Goddamn do they make them hard! Anyway a punch in the face is a good starter.

"You weren't ready." I'm trying to brush the pain on my right fist, but that doesn't seem to work much. "One of you fucks go ring a bell to actually start this thing!"

"On it!" At least the chicken is useful for something.

"That was dirty!" Aren't you dirty yourself, Fazfuck?

"Shut up already and get into your stance already." Really want to vent out right now for some ODD reason. Maybe because I think of this as payback of all the times they tried to kill me, or maybe I simply want to crash the fucker. You can't blame me for it.

"I... Don't have a stance."

"What?" You're saying me... You wanted to fight me without a fucking stance? That's ballsy right there.

"For crying out loud on a stick..." Great, now I need to teach the cunt to have a decent stance for me to practice. "Alright listen up, and fucking actually listen. I'm saying this once and only once."

"Yes, sir!" Don't suck up to me you twat.

"There are a lot of stances in boxing, southpaw, hitman style, orthodox style, you name it. I use a southpaw stance by default, because my couch wanted me to use it despite being right handed. Now choose between peek a boo or orthodox style." Not going through many because I barely know hitman and such.

"I like the sound of peek a boo! I entertain the kids so that seems fitting for me, mister Schmidt." This isn't for kids you killing robot of a-! Calm down Mike, you'll get your chance to hit him in the face soon enough...

"Mimic what I'm doing right now." I'm basically relaxing my hands with the forearms in front of the face and the fist at nose-eye level. I like to sometimes, actually a lot of the times, to switch to this style on using my head movements for devastating hooks. That or attempting to do a dempsey roll, seriously that move is hard to pull it off and not only that it strains the body a lot.

"Like this?" I simply nod with my head before I take two steps away from him and enter my style. For the first time in history of man kind, I will box against a killer robot with my bare fists and win this piece of junk and probably plow him on the ground, if he pushes it too far.

"Now what mister Schmidt?"

"Just wait until the fucking chicken comes back with the bell."

"Found one! You would not believe where it was!" I don't care, just ring it.

"Oh really? Where?" Toy Bonnie... I swear to whatever god you worship, I will punch you ten times in a row and still get applauded for it.

"It was at the-"

"Could you ring the fucking bell, or I'll personally roast you in a campfire and EAT your fucking soul!" This is what I hate about matches, the talk and the commentary and the fucking WAIT to make us antsy as fuck.

*Ding* For once, you did your job.

"Remember, three minutes. Try to put up a good fight." I need the exercise here.

"I'll try my best, mister Schmidt!" You're smirking. You really shouldn't be doing that.

We sized each other out, goddamn is the fucker big, like he's about a foot taller than me. We we're trying to find a good place to start hitting each other while doing the infamous stare down that boxers do.

As I was just giving pot shots at the bastards defense, he trying to pull a lucky hook on me. I saw that coming a mile away and ducked under that. I keep shooting him a few more shots while looking for his strong and weak points.

I kept giving him at his metallic face or should I saw metallic defense. While attacking him, I noticed that every time I walked towards his side he reacted slowly to then adjust himself.

I pretty much already sized him up, small fry on the receiving end. But what about the opposite? How much can this guy hurt me? Actually never mind, he's in general an iron man that can probably knock me out with on punch.

He kept throwing me hooks, not once has he tried to do a jab or a straight punch. Maybe he doesn't know how to throw them, if that's the case then I'm over thinking things against him. Hmm... Better not underestimate him. That's what I taught that Alex guy.

*Ding* Already? Pretty sure that was 20 seconds left before 3 minutes

"Alright Freddy take a 5 minut-!" Wow that was close! Did he just tried to give me a cheap shot? First the first time on humanity, I will defeat a killer robot with my bare fucking hands and pound him in the ground so hard that a crack will emerge from the collision point.

"Aw... I didn't hit you." You did it on purpose...

"You better be prepared for the next round, scrap metal." I am pissed now. I understand you mimicking me, but saying that is crossing the line there, 'buddy'. We then went for our separate 'corners'. If you can call corners being on the opposite end of the stage.

"Hello Mike, is everything okay?" Oh yes! I'm fine! I'm just absolutely livid.

"What does it look like?" Do I need to say anything at all?

"Most likely not." They can see expressions, their AI doesn't suck..." How is your arm?"

"It's fine. Should be healed before my match with him." Wait why am I telling you this? "Now take whatever you brought with you and screw off, you're taking my focus away."

"I see, then I'll talk with you at the end of the match." That was... Surprisingly understandable of her? I wonder when did she started to look things my way.

"Wow, boss! You're doing much better than what we all thought you would do!" I swear to whatever god you praise Toy Bonnie, I will give you 10 punches in a row and still get applauded for it, you... What are you even? You're body looks female as fuck, but your voice is male.

What was the company thinking? What were the mind fuckers thinking when they developed them? Are they just sick fucks that they would embrace transsexualism like that? I mean, I'm not against it, just don't go starting it up on the little brats so soon!

"I'm still getting used to this, but what I can say. This is as fun as singing to the kids!" Just because you're buttering up the situation doesn't mean it'll taste better. You little bastard of a turd.

"Hey, how are your hands? He just kept punching to them." Maybe I can get something out of this shitty conversation of them.

"Their fine! Though I don't think my endoskeleton would like to taste the real thing... Good think we have cushioned parts for these things!" ...Oh, you son of a bitch... You were playing me like a fool from the very fucking start! You've just let the damage I gave you pass through those cushioned parts didn't you, you little shit head!

_"You're going down, now."_ I whispered to myself, heck they flinched the way I said it. Maybe because I'm letting out an incredible pressure of ANGER flow by me.

I could faintly hear my headphones playing, I'm guessing Elsa is playing a song for my mood. By the beats, its called 'Destruction of Determination' if I recall. Perfect for the current situation.

*Ding*

The bird then rang the bell, the damn bear put up his fortress up while I was already closing the gap on our little ring. As soon as I was close enough, he threw a hook, though it grazed me by an inch, I still felt my skin burn.

I ducked under and started attacking his exposed torso, jabs became straights in a matter of seconds. If he was getting hurt, then he's putting up a great facade right now.

I kept punching him on the torso, before doing a quickstep back. I looked on how much he was hurting.

"..." Nothing. What I just did to the guy did absolutely nothing. So, if the torso doesn't do nothing how about his ugly face?

I walked to the side and his reaction time was still the same, as he turned I gave him a kick jab and it staggered him pretty well. So that's their weak spot... Excellent...

I kept doing what I was doing, I could see his face retorting back from feeling his gears rattle inside that hollow head of his.

When his head was out of that castle, I ducked down dodging a fleeting hook and gave him a gazelle punch right at his 'chin'. You should see how he's walking now, not even capable of standing straight.

"You shouldn't had pushed your luck, FazFuck. You didn't think I wouldn't notice? How my first hit, the dirty one, made you flinch? I already know exactly where to aim at you, and how to pass through that defense of yours."

He clicked his 'tongue' in frustration, oh how I love making my foes on edge knowing exactly that I have the upper hand now.

"Ten punches." I announced to him. "That's how many it'll take to make you fall down on your ass and be done with, you better make sure you can avoid them or you'll get fucked."

He tightened more of his defense, but I was smarter than this tin can and did an uppercut from below. He staggered as I felt the cushioned part start to become too damaged, the same thing goes for my fists. They were starting to swell from hitting the cold, hard plastic of his body.

I went ahead and moved to the side and gave him a straight punch, my luck ran out as a fleeing jab on his part actually hit me and made me slide a bit backwards, recoiling from the blow.

I knew it, they're robots so their definition of strong is their fucking no limits standards! That punch felt like I was hit by a mini van!

He was smiling from that lucky punch, I was getting even more pissed. How the fuck can a metallic bear be that... No. Don't go there, Mike. He doesn't know how much we struggled to come here, now go for it!

I rushed in while switching to the orthodox style, my right arm took the blows that my left would of taken. Man is my arm numb right now, this is just like that blond dickhead back at the ring at the part!

I pushed myself forwards despite the numbness and countered his hook with a straight punch from my left. He was once again staggered, and I fucking took the chance with the little reaction time I had.

I punched him at least 5 times. Not making him breathe for a second, and just before he started to attack me once more, I did a strong two hit combo making me right arm swing like a hook downwards while making my left arm do the same only upwards.

We just stood there, I needed one more punch to reach my mark, but I was already spent. Fighting a metallic bear that doesn't get tired is making me disadvantaged as hell, but he seemed pretty damaged from the many attacks that his face took.

His eyes then turned black and white pinprick irises stared at me with the intent of a killer.

**_"Mister Schmidt... Run..."_**


	15. Chapter 15

"Fazfuck... What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked and the only thing was his silent stare, before slowly starting to walk towards me. His knees slightly bent and his hands now to the side.

He then tried to grab me, but I simply dodged under him and went to the side. I looked to the others and they were slightly trembling with the same black eyes and pinprick irises.

Fazfuck then moan while turning around, he was about to jump at me, before I jabbed his face two times and back stepped away from his range.

He then let out a high pitched scream and lunged at me. I slided below him and rolled to safety, right on the outside of the stage.

"Shit!" I knew I shouldn't put that much trust on killer robots! What the fuck was I smoking to even think that!?

Foxy and Toy Bonnie looked at me and were running at him full speed. I grabbed my flashlight from my back pocket and flashed them repeatedly, making them stop long enough for me to slip past them.

At least the 'glitch' that the phone guy said was still there for both versions. I ran as fast as I could on the left side while sliding through pirate's cove, just in case that monster tried to catch me too. I took a small glance behind me and saw Marion staring at me with the same eyes as them. She's with the too!?

"Fucking hell, fucking hell, fuckity fuck!" I don't care on how much I'm swearing, because in this shitty situation, it helps. Like a fucking ton! I was being chased by all of them! Not just five animatronics, but all eleven of them!

"Fuck you, Scott!" I screamed while entering my office and slamming the left door down. "FUCK!" I didn't fucking know that IT was here waiting for me! "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!

"C-calm down, M-Mike!" How can I calm down, when the animatronic that CHOMPED my head is right in front of me!? "Here, let me just close this, in case they try to enter." How kind of... GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!

"Get out! Get out!" I can't do it! I can't talk with this monster! Not now, not ever! I'm shacking so much out of fear, that I'm sure my heart is about to give out!

"Calm down..." Fuck you! "I'm not going to hurt you..." FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT! "I just want to talk... No. I want to tell you something important." I don't wanna hear it! Leave me alone dammit!

"Mike. I'm sorry." Sorry! Doesn't! Heal! Wounds! "I'm sorry that I bit you." Your sorry doesn't do anything to my scar! "But you have to believe me!" Believe you? NO ONE BELIEVES A MONSTER OF AN-! "I didn't do it!"

"..." What?

"I wasn't the one that bit you! It wasn't me! I would never do something so terrible to a kid like you!" You lost me there. Could you fucking repeat that? "Why would I hurt the kid that always put me back together and always yelled the others to not be so rough with me?"

That's right... I did that, didn't I? I always stood behind the longest time, putting her back together. It was a thankless job, it really was, why did I did it? Was it when I was still good on the head, or was it something to distract myself? Hell if I know.

"You need to believe me when I say, I didn't do it!"

"You really expect me to believe so much bullshit in one go!?" I hope you're ready for my own comeback. "If it wasn't you, then who!? Who was the animatronic that had blood on her jaw? Who was the monster that transformed me into the shit head, son of a bitch that I am today? Because if it isn't you, then my life was built in a big fucking lie!"

"Please! Trust me!"

"HOW CAN I TRUST A FUCKING BASTARD LIKE YOU!?"

"Because Balloon Boy saw everything!"

"...He saw you crushing my head."

"But it wasn't me... Look at my eyes. They aren't like the others." True... So what's your point, slender man? "They are being possessed right now, but why aren't I?"

"Hell if I know! The only thing that I know is that YOU have to LEAVE me alone, you MONSTER! And that you might get possessed at any given fucking time!"

I looked at my watch, only three more hours before my shift is done... FUCK! Fuck this job! But I need the money! Double Fuck!

"Uh..." She looked at the desk, and then the golden fucker was there... TRIPLE FUCK!

A rush of hallucinations rushed into my mind as the shit eating, cum dupster..! Oh, whatever lord up there... Are there staff members in this piss poor restaurant that do what I just said? I hope so and at the same time I hope not. Not quite sure which one SUITS IT better.

"Golden Fucker, I'll seriously reach my fist down your husk and rip out whatever wires you still have and then forcefully ram them up your metallic arse just so I can safely say that you got both fisted and SERVED a MEAL to your self gain! If you don't stop with that mental breakdown that you try to do so on me!" I'll seriously will do that, don't say I won't, because I will!

"N..T...H..R." He gurgled to us before shifting his dead eyes towards the general direction of Elsa. He then let out a low pitch scream before disappearing.

"The fuck was he saying and screaming for?" Only now I noticed that, THING, was beside me. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"S-sorry! I'm not used to him, so he scared me." Scared you? I'M SCARED SHITLESS BECAUSE OF YOU!

"Either get the fuck out, or stay as far away from me as you possibly can. Either way, you won't be hearing from this bastard the words that you want me to say!" Little bitch! Trying to get up on my groin.

"O-of course! I'll try to stay as far away as possible in here." That won't HELP! You'll still be too close to comfort and not far away for relief! Fuck you, with three hooks from Foxy's stash in whatever holes you have in your plastic, metallic body!

I grabbed the tablet and did a quick survey through the cameras, every single one of them, they were looking at them.

"That is straight up creepy. If that was the creepiest thing that I ever saw, which it isn't." The creepiest thing would be the odd whispers in that old house where the underground would, PUT the dogs DOWN. If you catch my drift. The oddest thing was the sudden movements in the manequins, never trusted those plastic, emotionless statues. They were more like weeping angels from Doctor Who.

"M-mike?" What now, dammit!?

"Looks like someone forgot to wound up my music box." Marion why are you outside my window?

"I was away from my tablet to fight the Faz-! You set me up?" Tell me it ain't so!

"Set you up? I have no idea what you're talking about." Marion, don't fuck with me. I'm not the same guy from before, I'll seriously bash your head repeatedly on the floor until you won't speak or move anymore.

"Then why is everyone acting up this way? Is it you or not." Not even a question on that one, that was demand.

"Hmm... I wonder why..." I slowly reach out to my pendant. "Mike... What are you doing?"

"Either you tell me now, or this'll come of for good. Which one." Are you in control? Are you really the negotiator right now?

"You wouldn't dare.."

"Try me. This isn't the first time people cornered me and believe me when I say that it got ugly." I took two fingers out of a guy and took his girl hostage, not the most chivalry around the edges, but I needed a shield and I was my sword. I just hope that he got his fingers back, keyword hope, because I'm pretty sure he's going to miss that thumb and middle finger.

"That's dirty."

"Aren't you a lil' dirty too, **Marionette**?" Now you're flinching? "I've changed these last years, and what I've been through, what I saw, what I did, just to stay alive was not pretty. And let me tell you, you can't clean the blood on your hands no matter how many times you wash them. So excuse me when I say you aren't clean as well."

"I have no idea on what you're talking about..." Are you scratching the iron door? "But if you open this door, I won't stop myself from getting you~."

"Are you challenging me or threatening me? Because with you not changing your expression is kinda giving me that mix message." Why are you looking at me like that? "Don't judge me for living in a prostitutes bar for two months and not get the usual flirt or the five minutes in heaven message! It was rough and at the same time rage inducing, knowing fully well that they might have some disease or that their pimp was always at arms length to try and shank me!"

"Which part was rage inducing?" Mangle, I swear to YOUR god! I will reach to my chair and slam it repeatedly on your face and then spit at your spilled oil and parts, just to show how disgusted I am to you.

"The part that I couldn't "Relief" myself with all the shows they did. They... They had very good points." *Bang* Did I strung a cord there, Marion? "I'm a guy, what did you expect me saying?"

"To answer your question, that was a threat, dearie." A threat?

"Really? Then you would attack me, if I opened this door right now?" Let's test something out, now I know I shouldn't trust killer robots, but lets see how far she'll go with this. If her claws are too close for comfort, then I'll just push her and slam the door shut.

"That's right... So you better not open it~." How cute you sound... It cringes me. I'll just open the door now.

"Well, I'm right here. Where's your attack?" Come on, no defense in front of us, nor any piss poor animatronics around us, not counting THAT.

"Uh..."

"What? Cat got your voice box or are you generally surprised I had the balls to do it? Because let me tell you, I have them made out of steel." That's right, balls of steel. This is what happens when the only thing your afraid of is a vicious animatronic that chomps a piece of your brain out.

"I was sure you wouldn't do it... Now... I don't know."

"How about you start spitting the truth out, because that tape of Jeremy Fritzgerald told me that you scared the shit out of him."

"I thought that tape was destroyed by the company! How is it in your tape recorder?" Wait what?

"Yeah right. You're telling me right now that this tape right here isn't he-..." I'm sorry, excuse me? "It was here! It played the part where I killed Toy Chica and him screaming away because he saw you!"

"Maybe your just tir-"

"Don't fucking dare say I was tired or I was stressed out or hallucinating! I fucking heard it with my own bloody ears! It was here!"

"Like I said Mike, that tape was destroyed by the company years ago. I saw them dispose of it!"

"Then how the fuck did it fucking turn on, played that same goddamn tape and then play the next call that the old phone guy left!?"

"I-I don't know! Maybe someone or something took it while you were on stage?" That's!

"That's actually a pretty good theory. If the tape was never destroyed, because it played on the fucking tape recorder, then someone could've took it while I was there." I'm looking at you Marion.

"I swear to you! It wasn't me! I really thought it was destroyed by the company!" Hmm...

"Then lets go to our next heavy question." You better be listening well. "WHO am I suppose to forgive and WHO am I suppose to blame? Because you and the golden fucker are giving me a hell of a headache for not knowing the answer!"

"You still haven't figured it out? Vixen already told you it wasn't her."

"Who the fuck is Vixen!?"

"Umm..." MANGLE! PEOPLE THAT ARE IMPORTANT ARE TALKING HERE!

"She's Vixen." Wait what?

"You're joking, right?" Please tell me so. "When the fuck did you changed your name!?"

"She always had that name in her code, but people simply called her Toy Foxy, later Mangle, because she was his toy version."

"I'll give you, and listen fucking well you freak, props for a good name. Consider that the first and only compliment I'm giving you."

"T-thank you." Don't go shy on you, you slivering fuck!

"Now, answer the damn question. WHO am I suppose to blame?"

"I can't tell you." Don't you fucking go with the I-can't-tell-you-because-he/she/it-has-to-say-it-themselves bullshit! "SHE's the only one that has to assume."

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE!?" I'm shacking you until you tell me! "TELL ME, DAMMIT!"

"Stop shacking me! You're making my gears grind and tackle my insides!" I don't care!

"Tell me or I'll shove my entire hand up your black ass and make you say it!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Thinking straight right now, you're right. I wouldn't dare." Let your sigh go. "I would straight up do it!"

"M-Mercy! Please! I'm not ready for something like that!"

"Wait what?" You lost me there.

"T-there were freaks in the old establishment that would sometimes use my body for their perverted things, but never go so far and doing it!"

"Those little fuckers..." I'm peeved now. "Those, mother fucking, fuckers! Doing that on Marion!? This is UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Why are you saying that, you just admitted that you would 'straight up do it'."

"BECAUSE THAT WAS JUST A WAY TO INTIMIDATE YOU!"

"Oh... I forgot we're talking about you. You wouldn't do it to little ol' me." You wouldn't know that.

"Now. serious for a fucking second, who should I blame for the bit of my brain that was aggressively chomped off?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Fucking finally! Answers! ANSWERS! "It was-!" Is that a knife, hinged at the wall, next to Marion's head? The only way, that blade could've come from was...

**"You're not... TELLING HIM!"** When the fuck did you get possessed!?

* * *

Looks like our culprit is finally making a move, one to silence our dear Marionette! Who's the real culprit? How will Mike survive this new ordeal, with all the animatronics possessed with nowhere to hide? And who took Jeremy's tape?

Find out in the next chapter of Mike's had it!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for not updating this story sooner. Real life took a toll on me with my intern, hence why I'm so late to updating it. Here's the new chapter!

* * *

"Fuck! Run, Marion!" I won't die against her! Or even let you!

**"Get back here! She can't tell you!"** Shut the fuck up! You possessed fucker that now has A FUCKING KNIFE!

"Mike! The others are up ahead!" Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!

"Out of the way you metallic bastards! Move it or get a knuckle sandwich to your animatronic fucking faces!" I don't care if I have to punch every single one of them! Or even if my hands are so swollen that I won't be able to feel them anymore! I'm going to survive these three FUCKING hours!

The two FazFuckers stood in front of us while preparing to lunge at us. Marion could evade them easily, but I had to fucking time it and then fucking clothesline with both of my fucking arms, on their legs to make them trip.

It was goddamn satisfying to hear them fall, but I couldn't stay and savor the moment. Because I had a fucking psycho possessed killing robot with a knife!

Both Toy Chica and the bunny that deserves one thousand punches to the face came slowly towards me. Fucking great! Two behind and two on the front, what is this one of those cases where... I'm not even going there. Not by a flat chance!

"I said! OUT! OF! MY! WAY!" I fucking shoulder bashed the bastard of the bunny to the side and swiped with my left leg under Chica's legs, making her trip. They are sure easy to do that. Why the fuck didn't I thought of that before!? They don't have fucking perception of gravity, so of course they would fall!

"Mike! Hurry!" In a fucking minute, Marion!

"Try this for size!" I kicked a table to the entrance and flipped it, using the two Fazfucks as a barricade.

**"Let me through! She can't tell him!"** Keep talking shit! I'm going to know which one of you crazy dead kids bit me brain off!

"Uh..." Fuck! Their coming through! And the table is being clawed apart.

"Fuck this shit! I'm out!" Or I would like to. "Shit fucker..." If the darn Fox wouldn't pounced at me!

"Get the fuck off of me!" I'm not dying from you! From them! Or anyone from this motherfucking restaurant under my motherfucking watch!

"Can... Help..." Help? HELP!?

"If you want to fucking help, don't let that fucking bitch near me and Marion!" With a moan, he stood up and started to head towards the makeshift barricade that I made.

Oh my fucking god! He's actually helping! He's fucking pushing the table against that motherfucking Vixen!

"Come on, Marion! We just got a little bit more time!" I said that and yet, what do I get? More killer robots in front of me!

"Don't make me put my entire arm up your nonexistent reproductive organs, Bonnie!" Not in the fucking mood for this blockade crap!

Oddest thing was that she simply stared at me, not moving. What was she fucking thinking? Better yet, let's not think about it and run like hell!

"Mike! Over here!"

"Fucking where!?" Marion... Is that the kitchen? That's the worst place to hid! "That's a piss poor place!"

"We can't go anywhere else! Come on already!"

"Argh! Shit!" This is a terrible idea! This is a very grave mistake! This is... FUCKING KNEW IT!

The fucking chicken was here waiting for me!

"Get out of the kitchen! No time to make fucking low quality pizza!" I literally pushed her, no, I THREW her outta here and locked the blasted door.

"Alright, this should give us a few minutes alone." I'm starting to talk to myself. Fucking great. "Now, tell me. Who the fuck is possessing that fucking bitch!?" I fucking wanna know, especially if they want to kill me and Marion!

"Are you certain that I would tell you?" Marion, I didn't do all that for you to just jinx me.

"You weren't gonna tell me from the fucking start, were you?" I'm starting to really reconsider to throwing this necklace away.

"Alright, alright! I was just joking! Just let go of the ring..." One more tasteless joke like that and say goodbye to this.

Just as she LOOKED like she was starting to speak, the fucking door started to receive the biggest thrash it ever had in... When it was made? How the fuck should I know, I've only been here for around five fucking weeks!

"Crap! Get over here!" I grabbed her and hid in a corner with her. My hand hovering her tireless smile where her mouth should be.

Just then, the fucking Vixen came in, knife in hand of course. From the looks of it, it's dull and it's edges are badly treated. She must've used it against the fucking animatronics and the rest of the stuff blocking her.

**"Where are you two!? I know you still haven't told him!"** Fucking hell! She looks even more terrifying than before!

I shushed Marion very silently. As I adjusted my eyes to the new lights from the door. I could faintly seen the silhouette, plus the fucking glowing eyes was a sure tell on where she was.

Fuck... She's coming closer... I can feel the floor tremble from her weight. I looked around and saw that we were trapped.

I signaled Marion to scoot over more to my side to hide her better. I see the knife, I see those fucking fangs, I see those fucking animatronic teeth. I won't let her hurt her! Not once!

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed like a lunatic while running towards the fucking fox, one hand grabbing the arm that has a knife and the other grabbing the torso.

Here's something about animatronics. THEY'RE FUCKING HEAVY! I literally ran and carried her out of the picture while she struggled to get loose.

Once I passed through those doors, the other animatronics were looking to where my voice came from and saw me bulldozing her out of there.

I think I tripped on a piece of wood and I dropped the killer robot. We both rolled for a bit before coming to a stop. Am I bleeding? Probably. Am I scared? Shitless. Am I regretting doing that?

Ten fucking four!

I looked around and saw how fucked I am. Surrounded by killer robots, no escape, no doors to hold on and worse? I still have two fucking hours to pass the shift! Fuck me in six different ways! Actually don't.

"I'm not letting you touch her! You freak!" I said while I rose up. "Once I'm done with you, you'll tell me yourself who the fuck you are! Who's the bastard that took a piece of my head, the bastard that robbed my of my fucking innocence and finally... THE BASTARD THAT MADE ME WHO I AM TODAY! A fucked up guy that's doing a job that will most likely kill me at any second of the night!" I'm pissed, I'm scared and I'm fucking aware that I'm going to die!

**"I'm doing this for you!"**

"What the fuck do you know!?" I rushed in and gave a left hook to her. With the momentum, I grabbed her hand and propelled my body to the arm. With the extra weight, she tumbled down while I twisted her metallic possessed arm. It didn't do much, but it loosened her grip on the knife.

I yanked and yanked and yanked as hard as I could. Luckily, I got a break and took the knife. Throwing it towards the nearest wall and making it stuck there.

She then overpowered me and threw me to the side while rushing towards the kitchen door. I saw that Marion was peeking at the door frame.

"No you don't!" I'm so scared! I don't want to die! I want to stay as far away from this devil, but I gotta save that fucking puppet from getting scrapped for good!

I caught up to her and slid on the floor while making her trip, hitting her face on the wall with gravity helping me.

One of those fuckers started to move towards me, Freddy stay back! I don't have enough time to handle you while taking care of this monster that I'm so scared to even see in the face! Thank you darkness!

With my strength and momentum, I threw her body against the bear, making him catch her mid air. Being close to another table, I grabbed it and chucked at him. He wasn't expecting that and he started to fall, but the other Fazfuck stopped his fall.

"Fucking hell! Marion! Run!"

"But what about you!? You can't take them all by yourself!" That's true... That's too fucking true.

"Then how about you stop hiding and talk some sense to these possessed robots! Tell them to stop trying to kill me and help us!" I need a fucking weapon! My hands aren't enough and I'm pretty sure my shoulder is bleeding too much. I can't see the red stain, but I can feel the heat from it.

"I'll try talking some sense into them!" Then fucking talk! I'll hold on as long as I can.

**"Let go! Let go! Let go! She's going to tell him!"** What?

Are... Are those two actually helping me or are they too slow to react while possessed? Either way, I hope you can finish talking to them Marion.

**"LET GO! I can't let her tell!"** Try as you fucking can, you're going to get caught whoever the fuck you are!

"Mike! They said that they won't catch you, but won't help you. Those two are just keeping her still for a bit." That's just enough for me.

"Now you listen here, you afterlife, possessing, little brat that wants to kill me and scrap Marion for all her worth. You're going to tell me who you are exactly so that I can finally sleep peacefully without the Golden fucker to pop up or without that nightmarish scene of me running around my room for my dear life with a puppet saying that's it's sorry." I haven't had a good night sleep in years and trust me, I even hate myself in the morning.

**"I can't tell you... After everything that's happened, I can't tell you Mike. You'll hate me, you'll blame yourself! And worse than everything... I'm scared on what you'll do..."** Uh... For a vengeful ghost, she seemed to be pretty fucking concern about me. This isn't... How I saw things go by.

"Doesn't matter what I'll do. Tell me who the fuck are you so that I can get a clear image on who of you brats took a piece of my frontal lobe!"

**"I won't! And she won't tell you either!"** I thought those two Fazbears were keeping her down!

"Marion!" I rushed as fast as I could, but the damn fox was faster and started to claw Marion. "Get the fuck off of her!" I said while shoulder bashing her out of the way. Marion was okayish, but her costume needs to get sewed back together, because that cotton is coming out. Her mask... Is going to get a new paint job.

"You little bitch!" I clenched my fists and started to wail on her face. "You think you can just shut her up and get away from almost killing me!?" I don't care if I break it, this is unforgivable! "It's time you learn! That! Actions! Have! CONSEQUENCES!" Each word of mine was further emphasized with me doing clean, hard hooks on her face. Dents were made, but what was more enjoyable was that my anger surpassed my fear. I just wanted to make sure she would feel, into her spirit, how pissed of I am right now.

"Come on! Get out of there already! I know that you're feeling these! Make us all a favor and just come out!"

**"I... Won't! If I do, it'll just hurt you even more!" **Me? Getting hurt even more? Don't make me laugh!

"Then I'll just keep on punching and punching AND punching, until you come out. And believe me, I'm angry enough to keep going for HOURS."

From the outside of the restaurant, the night thieves aren't hearing anything, but inside? Let me tell you this. I can't feel my hands anymore, but I'm still punching!

Granted, the plastic that the toys have is harder than it looks, it still isn't strong enough to endure so many blunt force, having dents everywhere on Vixen's face.

Though I gotta admit, this ghost is really resilient. I'm already running out of breath and she's still in there. I guess I gotta really use something more effective.

"Tch. Marion, can you get me that crowbar over there? This brat needs something harder than my hands."

"Sorry Mike, but I can't." Dammit. Then I guess It's time to reach the source.

**"W-what are you doing!?"** Just shut up and stay still, while I take off this plastic mask. **"N-No! Don't hurt her anymore!"**

"Shut up, Vixen! I'm not stopping until she comes out! Even if I'm going to make sure you won't act anymore." I said while resting her face plate next to me.

"Now would be a good time to come out, otherwise... Clench your teeth." I raised my fist and was ready to strike her, but at the last second, the brat finally came out.

"Finally! Now you better look me in the eyes." As she slowly turned, I... I became paralyzed.

"Mike... What's wrong?" B-Bonnie... Just... Shut up.

"Tell me this isn't true." She looked to the side. "Please... Tell me there's another spirit in this head crusher." She still looked to the side with a painful expression.

"Tell me! Elsa!" Tears started to flood down her eyes. She didn't said one word as she stood there.

"He... Hehehe..." This is a cruel joke isn't? Please tell me it is... "Tell me... It wasn't you. Tell me you didn't do it." As much as I smile, my eyes were beginning to betray me.

"Oh no, no no no. It was her alright. I saw her coming out of Vixen's body that joyful day! She then followed your body with the others to... Somewhere! I don't really know how long she's been away, but I guess she was with you all along."

"Now you know the truth, Mike. Vixen wasn't at fault, it was Elsa, the spirit that possessed her on that day.

I stood up and wailed backwards until I reached the stage. Placing both my hands on my head in a crouched position. I can't believe it, I...

_"Mike..."_

"Don't." I don't want to... "Elsa... Don't come near me. I'm... Done getting betrayed." Took me a little while, but I stood up once more and I slowly started to head towards the front door.

_"Mike, please wait."_ I didn't.

"You can stay here for tonight. Don't bother following me." Once out, I closed the door behind me. I could still hear her voice, while I slouched against the door.

For the first time in many, many years. Tears fell for my eyes.

"Fucking hell... Why you? Why you outta all people!? Why!?"

* * *

The culprit has been found out, but was it worth it for Mike in the long run? The pain of betrayal was always implemented in him, but to be betrayed by the one that was always close to him, the one that always supported him and that always greeted his morning with a brilliant smile, made his heart sink even further than before. Though we answer one question, what about the missing tape?

Mike might find the answer, or maybe someone else has already had the answer all along?

Find out on the next chapter.


End file.
